


Zwei Idioten, eine Insel

by SanJul



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Deutsch | German, M/M, Reapers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanJul/pseuds/SanJul
Summary: Was passiert wohl wenn Kid und Law, ein Dämon und ein Reaper, die sich seit Jahrhunderten streiten auf einer einsamen Insel landen und nur dort wegkommen, wenn sie sich vertragen?





	1. Prolog

Es gibt eine Insel, weit, weit draußen im tiefsten, blauesten Meer. Dort sitzen die Vögel auf den Bäumen und singen tagein, tagaus ihre herrlichen Lieder. Dort wünscht der Tiger der Schildkröte gute Nacht. Dort wächst ein Baum neben einer Palme und manchmal ist dazwischen noch ein Farn oder ein Busch. Dort begleitet das Rauschen des Meeres jedes Leben. Und dort, auf dieser einsamen Insel, sitzen auf einem abgebrochenen Baumstamm zwei Gestalten und schauen trübselig zum Meer. Lange starren sie in die Ferne, bis der eine mit ruhiger Stimme anfing zu sprechen: „Sitzen ein Reaper und ein Dämon auf deiner einsamen Insel. Sagt der eine zum anderen:“ – „Halt die Fresse Law!“


	2. Rückblick

„Scheiß Reaper, das war meine Seele!“ – „Tja Pech, wenn du immer zu spät kommst.“ Hämisch grinsend sah Law zu dem Rothaarigen hinauf. „Verdammt, die wievielte Seele war das jetzt schon?!“ Wütend blickte Kid auf den Reaper vor sich. „Ach, meinst du die Frage ernst?“ Das Grinsen auf Law´s Zügen wurde breiter. Plötzlich ging ein Busch neben den Beiden in Flammen auf. Keine Reaktion folgte. Kurz darauf zog Law seine linke Augenbraue hoch. „Du verdammter, selbstgefälliger Arsch! Dir wird ich´s zeigen!“ Schnell wurde Law am Hals gepackt und die Hand um seine Kehle drückte fester und fester mit unnachgiebigen Druck zu. „Willst du mich etwa umbringen Eustass-ya?“ Ein kurzes Husten unterbrach Law´s Spott. „Das wird dir nichts bringen! Ich war nie ein Mensch, so wie du, also kann ich nicht sterben! Wann kriegst du das Endlich in deinen verdammten Kopf rein!“ Mit einem wütenden Grollen stieß Kid den Reaper von sich. Kurz taumelte Law, bis er wieder einen festen Stand hatte und mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen ließ er eine Sense aus dunklen Nebelschwaden in seiner Hand erscheinen. Kids Antwort bestand aus einem mächtigen Feuerball, den er heraufbeschwor und nun über seine Handflächen tanzten ließ. Wie zwei Löwen umrundeten sie sich und beäugten sich, bis Kid eine Feuersalve auf Law abfeuerte. Dieser wich gekonnt aus und rückte näher zu Kid. Die Sense schwang urplötzlich haarscharf an Kid´s Gesicht vorbei. Nur Millimeter lagen dazwischen. Plötzlich stoppte Law. „Hast du ein Glück Eustass-ya.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ einen vor Wut und Frustration kochenden Dämon zurück. Auf den Boden breiteten sich Nebelschwaden aus, welche Law´s verschwinden begleitet hatten. Innerlich noch immer kochend löste sich Kid in einer Feuersäule auf und verschwand ebenfalls. Er hatte seinen Auftrag mal wieder Gründlich vermasselt. Wieso konnte dieser dumme Reaper ihn nicht einmal einen Job zu Ende bringen lassen?! Wieso musste dieser Dreckskerl ihm immer wieder die Seelen vor der Nase wegschnappen?!

Doch auch Law war nicht minder schlecht gelaunt. Sein „Herr“, bzw. Auftragsgeber auf Dauer, stand wütend vor ihm. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!“ Law schwieg, was sollte er denn auch antworten? Leid tat es ihm nicht wirklich, er hatte schließlich nur Kid etwas geärgert, war ja nichts passiert. „So was kannst du nicht immer bringen, auch wenn du deine Aufträge immer erfüllst. Das kann so auf Dauer nicht weiter gehen!“ Law war geschockt, auch wenn er es sich nicht ansehen ließ. Was wagte sein Chef, er war Mammons bester Reaper und das wollte dieser Wicht aufs Spiel setzten? Wegen so einer Lappalie? So einer unbedeutenden Sache? Er könnte auch zu seinen früheren Herren zurückgehen. Kein Problem. Dieser Idiot sollte Glücklich sein, dass er hier überhaupt arbeitete. „Wenn du dich nochmal mit Kid bei einem Auftrag anlegst, wirst du folgenschwere Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen!“ Spöttisch zog Law seine Augenbrauen hoch. Sein „Herr“ grummelte. Was diesem wohl durch den Kopf ging? „Du kannst gehen. Bis ich dich zu deinem nächsten Auftrag rufe, hast du frei.“ Schnell verschwand Law. So ein Idiot! Der konnte ihm auf Dauer gar nichts sagen, der einzige der das konnte war Satan und den juckten seine „Streitigkeiten“ mit Kid nicht. Also im Klartext konnte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Doch, was sollte er nun tun? Schließlich hatte er zusätzliche Freizeit zur Verfügung.

Auch Kid hatte es bei seiner Ankunft nicht leicht. Sofort wurde er von einem Dämon niederen Ranges zu seinem Herren, dem Dämon Beelzebub, gebracht. Immer noch vor Wut brodelnd ging er vor dem Thron seines Herren auf und ab. Dieser seufzte genervt, als er Kid in seinem Thronsaal beobachtete. „Was ist diesmal wieder passiert?“ Er war es schon gewöhnt seinen besten Dämon dabei zu zusehen, wie dieser sich über seinen „Lieblingsreaper“ aufregte. Schon seit langer Zeit war es der Alltag des Höllenfürsten. Würde Kid nicht so gute Arbeit leisten, würde er sich das ganze Theater nicht länger mit anschauen, aber da es leider so war, konnte oder eher musste er sich damit auseinander setzten. Oh, jetzt hatte er die halbe Schimpftirade des Dämons verpasst. So ein Pech aber auch, jetzt musst er wohl bis nächste Woche warten, wenn das ganze Spiel von vorne los gehen würde. Anscheinend lief es mal wieder auf das Gleiche hinaus: Der Reaper hatte Kid eine Seele vor der Nase weggeschnappt, die Kid ihm hohlen sollte, aber der Reaper war besser, schneller oder sonst was. Schade um die Seele, aber da er sich nicht an diese erinnern konnte, war es eine unwichtige gewesen. Genervt sah er den tobenden Kid an, der gerade einen Stuhl zertrümmern wollte. „Stell verdammt nochmal den Stuhl wieder hin, Kid! Was willst du denn dagegen tun, wenn er dich so sehr stört!“

Auch wenn Kid es nicht eingestehen wollte, aber er konnte eigentlich nichts tun. Law stand unter dem Schutz von Mammon, auch wenn er ihn nicht brauchte. Langsam stellte Kid den Stuhl, den er zertrümmern wollte, wieder hin. Dann wandte er sich mit einem „Ich geh saufen.“* ab und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später stand er in seiner Lieblingsbar und bestellte Whiskey. Menschen waren zwar seltsam, aber mit Alkohol kannten sie sich wenigstens aus. Schnell kippte Kid den Drink hinunter und setzte sich an die Bar. „Und, wieder Ärger mit dem Reaper?“ Killer, der Barbesitzer, redete zwar nicht viel, aber er hörte Kid immer wieder zu, wenn dieser Probleme hatte. Mit der Zeit waren die beiden sogar so etwas wie Freunde geworden, was sehr selten zwischen zwei Dämonen war. Es galt das Gesetz des stärkeren und jeder war sich selbst der Nähste. Oftmals ging man Bindungen nur aus eigennützigen Gründen ein, doch die beiden waren anders und verstanden einander. Kid nickte nur kurz und ließ sich von Killer nachschenken. „Ach, lass die Flasche gleich da!“ Das konnte eine Weile dauern, auch wenn Zeit für Kid nicht relevant war. Er hatte mit 150 Jahren aufgehört zu altern und seit diesem Tag stand seine Zeit sozusagen still, also schon ne ganze Weile. Schnell öffnete er die Flasche und überlegte, ob er sich nachschenken sollte, oder gleich aus der Flasche trinkt. Er entschied sich für letzteres und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Wieso kann mich dieser Idiot nicht einfach mal nen Auftrag in Ruhe zu Ende bringen lassen?!“ Killer zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm das Glas von Kid, während dieser nochmal einen Schluck nahm und seinen Kopf auf die freie Handfläche legte. „Und wieso verdammt nochmal bringt er mich immer so auf die Palme? Normalerweise kann ich mich doch immer beherrschen.“ Das leise „manchmal“ von Killer, ignorierte er gekonnt. Ein Weiterer Schluck folgte. „Ich hab ihn ja nicht einmal was getan. Ansonsten würd ich`s ja verstehen.“ Ein Weiterer Schluck. „Wenn das so weiter geht werde ich noch meinen Rang verlieren und zurückgestuft.“ Nein, das wollte er wirklich nicht. Im Moment unterstand er nur seinem Herren und Satan. Seinen Rang zu verlieren, würde sein stolz nicht verkraften und vor allem würde er sich nicht wieder anderen Dämonen unterordnen, nicht nachdem er solche Freiheiten genoss. Wieder nahm er einen Schluck. „Ach, das glaub ich nicht, Kid. Du bist und bleibst der beste Dämon den Beelzebub hat. So schnell verlierst du deinen Posten nicht und in ein paar Jahrhunderten ist das ganze schon wieder Geschichte.“ Hm, vielleicht hatte Killer ja Recht. Kid hoffte es sehr. Mit einem letzten großen Schluck lehrte er die Flasche und gab sie Killer zurück. „Vielleicht liegt es ja daran, dass … nein, das kann es nicht sein.“ Auch wenn Kid das Murmeln des Barbesitzers nicht komplett gehört hatte, sah er ihn fragend an. „Was denn?“ Das interessierte Kid jetzt. „Naja, es ist doch so, dass … hm … wenn ein Dämon Gefühle, also sehr starke Gefühle hat, dann verhielt er sich der anderen Person gegenüber sehr … aggressiv und seltsam … und vielleicht-“ Noch bevor Killer seine Rede beendet hatte, war Kid schon aufgesprungen. Gefährlich nah beugte er sich zu Killer, packte ihm am Kragen und zischte ihm ins Ohr. „Das einzige Gefühl, dass ich Law gegenüber hege ist Hass.“** Nach diesem Satz sprang er auf und verschwand aus der Bar. Was für einen idiotischen Freund er doch hatte. Pff, Gefühle für dieser Bastard? Ja, natürlich. Am liebsten würde er ihm die Eingeweide raus reisen, ihn den Kopf von den Schultern trennen oder schlimmeres. Schade, dass der Bastard nicht sterben kann, oder war das vielleicht doch sein Glück? Egal, er würde sich jetzt erst einmal abreagieren. Es gab bestimmt ein Menschendorf, das er vernichten konnte. Das würde ein Spaß werden. Mit einem unheilvollem Grinsen verschwand er in den Schatten der Nacht.

Wenig später tauchte Law in seinem zuhause auf. Nun ja Haus konnte man es nicht gerade nennen, es hatte eher etwas von einer Villa oder einem kleinen Schloss. Er hatte es vor langer Zeit von seinem Herren Mammon bekommen. Wofür er dies verdient hatte, wusste er bis heute nicht, doch es musste etwas Wichtiges gewesen sein, denn Mammon war nicht umsonst der Dämon der Gier. Und was sein Herr einmal hatte, das ließ er nicht mehr gehen. Nun ja es hatte auch schon Ausnahmen gegeben, doch diese waren so selten, dass sie gar nicht zählten. Und ebenso wenig gab er etwas von seinem Reichtum weg. Genervt betrat Law sein Heim und wurde sofort von Bepo, einem Diener und einem Tierdämon, begrüßt. „Guten Tag, Herr. War ihr Auftrag erfolgreich?“ Law schnaubte. Erfolgreich ja, aber nicht zufriedenstellend. „Herr?“ Ach ja, er sollte ja noch antworten. „Ja.“ Das sollte reichen. „Informier mich wenn es einen neuen Auftrag gibt.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Law in den ersten Stock seines viel zu großen Heimes. Ein leises „Ja, Sir.“ Folgte ihm während er sich auf den Weg in sein geräumiges Bad machte. Der einzige Raum in dem er vollkommen Abschalten konnte. Gemächlich schlenderte er zur großen, freistehenden Badewanne in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war ein echte Luxusteil und Law`s ganz eigenes Paradies. Schnell ließ er Wasser in die Wanne laufen und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung. Kurz betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er sollte vielleicht mal wieder trainieren, nicht das er es nötig gehabt hätte, aber es sah einfach besser aus. Das ließ sich aber auf später verschieben, auf sehr viel später oder vielleicht auch auf nie.*** Seufzend sank er ins Wasser und genoss das warme Nass. Genüsslich zog er den Duft seines Schaumbades ein. Er hatte es erst vor kurzem bei einem seiner Aufträge mitgehen lassen. Die alte Dame hatte einen wirklich exklusiven und teuren Geschmack gehabt. Naja, jetzt war sie Tod. Er ließ sich tiefer ins Wasser sinken und seufzte. Nur noch sein Gesicht ragte aus dem Wasser. Langsam kamen sein Körper und sein Geist zur Ruhe, es hatte etwas beinah Meditatives denn Wasser hatte ihn schon immer irgendwie beruhigt. Er ließ seine Gedanken schweifen und fast sofort musste er an den Dämon denken. Wut breitet sich in ihm aus. Dieser dilettantische Idiot! Trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass es ihm immer wieder Freude bereitete Kid zu Quälen und zu ärgern. Fast konnte man es schon als seine zweite Lieblingsbeschäftigung sehen. Gleich nach Seelen quälen versteht sich. Dennoch trieb ihn eine unbeschreibliche Wut dazu. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun und sein Körper entwickelte fast schon ein Eigenleben. Doch nach den langen Jahren ihres „Streits“ war es schon intuitiv in seinen Geist und Körper gebrannt worden, wie heißes Eisen das sich in die Haut von Sklaven oder Nutzvieh frisst. Manchmal verfluchte er sich selbst für diese Wut, die ihn allein schon beim Gedanken an Eustass Kid erfasste. Langsam versuchte er seine Gedanken wieder von Kid zu befreien. Nein, er sollte ihm nicht sein kleines Heiligtum vergiften! Seinen einzigen Ruheort. Langsam normalisierte sich sein Atem und er kam wieder zur Ruhe. Nach einer Weile im ruhigen Nass hörte er etwas. Gemächlich setzte er sich auf. Bepo stand leicht zitternd vor der Wanne und trat von einem Bein auf das Andere. „Was willst du?“ Die harschen Worte ließen Bepo zusammenzucken. „Es … es gibt einen neuen A-auftrag, Herr.“ Schnell war Law aufgestanden und hatte sich ein Handtuch geschnappt. „Wieso sagst du dass den nicht gleich?!“ Etwas gereizt lief er in sein Schlafzimmer. Kurz sah er durch den One-Way-Mirror in sein Bad. Bepo war daraus verschwunden. Hoffentlich suchte er ihm die Informationen zusammen. Schnell war er in seine Kleidung geschlüpft und die Treppe hinuntergelaufen. Im Flur stand schon Bepo, welcher ein paar Blätter in den Händen hielt. Law nahm sich die Papiere und überflog sie. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Ein komplett normaler Auftrag. Die Blätter wurden weggelegt, die Sense genommen und schon war er in den Nebelschwaden verschwunden.

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen sah er sich um. Überall lagen Leichen und einige Häuser standen in Flammen. Für ihn war es ein herrliches Bild. Seine Wut war verblasst und er war erfüllt von Genugtuung. Lächelnd drehte er sich um und wollte verschwinden, doch vor ihm war das so verhasste Gesicht. Law stand direkt vor ihm und wieder kochte Wut in Kid auf. Voller Hass starrte er sein Gegenüber an. Sofort ging er in Kampfstellung. Was erlaubte sich dieser Mistkerl hier einfach so auf zu tauchen?! „Na, na, na. Du musst doch nicht gleich so aggressiv werden, schließlich muss ich dir hier hinter räumen und ein paar Seelen für Mammon einsammeln.“ Zischend atmete Kid aus. Was sollte dieser Scheiß? „Naja, eigentlich war es ja nur ein älterer Mann, der an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist, aber so ist das ganze ja viel … interessanter.“ Höhnisch lachte Law auf und Kid sah rot … mal wieder. Wie von Sinnen ging er auf den Reaper los. Immer wieder schleuderte er Feuerbälle auf Law, oder versuchte ihn mit seiner Faust zu treffen. Law wich geschickt aus und versuchte erst gar nicht Kid zu kontern. Dieser kämpfte wie von Sinnen gegen den Reaper und verlor einfach nicht an Kraft und Geschwindigkeit. Er hielt sich nicht einmal mit dem Gewitter auf, das sich langsam am Himmel ausbreitete. Blitze und Donner hellten immer wieder die dunkle Szenerie auf, doch gab es keinen Regen. Fast war es zu dunkel um die beiden kämpfenden Gestalten zu sehen. Doch plötzlich, nach einem besonders hellen Blitz, tauchte eine weitere Person auf. Vor Schreck erstarrte Kid, während Law sich hastig vor der gerade erschienenen Gestalt verbeugte. Unglaublicher Schmerz durchfuhr Kid und er ging keuchend in die Knie. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen aufgehen, nur nicht in seinen eigenen. Erschöpft lag er auf dem Boden. „Was wagst du es, Eustass Kid. Es nicht einmal zu bemerken, wenn dein König vor dir steht, geschweige denn ihn Richtig zu begrüßen!“ Mit großen Augen sah er hoch und erkannte, dass Satan vor ihm Stand. Sofort brachte er sich in eine tiefe Verbeugung. Trotz der Schmerzen hielt er diese, bis der Höllenherrscher ihm und Law bedeutete aufzustehen. Beide erhoben sich. Kid´s Wut war durch das überraschende Auftauchen Satans komplett verraucht. „Ihr beide werdet mir unverzüglich in meinem Palast folgen.“ Ergeben nickten sie und verschwanden sogleich. Im Palast des Herrschers angekommen fand sich Kid im Thronsaal wieder. Langsam bekam er Angst, was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?! Seufzend ließ sich Satan auf seinen Thron nieder. „Ich hab mir das jetzt lange genug angesehen und nicht nur mir geht das mittlerweile, Gelinde gesagt, auf den SACK.“ Er seufzte wieder. „HABT IHR EINE AHNUNG WAS IHR UNS JEDESMAL AN NERVEN KOSTET?!“ Kid, sowie Law waren bei diesem Satz zusammengezuckt. „Außerdem hat in dieser kleinen Stadt eine Geliebte von Asmodeus gelebt und ihr wisst ja, wie sauer er wird, wenn eine seiner kleinen Spielbälle stirbt.“ Ertappt zuckte Kid zusammen. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Er wollte sich nicht den Zorn Asmodeus zuziehen. Das konnte echt noch haarig werden. „So, da wir alle langsam genug von diesem Kindertheater haben, werdet ihr beide bestraft.“ In Kid´s Kopf ratterte es. Er ging die schrecklichsten Szenarien durch, die er sich vorstellen konnte. Entzug aller Privilegien und Zurückstufung, Vernichten seiner Fähigkeiten oder schlimmstenfalls, dass Kid und Law miteinander verschmelzen und nur noch einen Körper hätten. Vor ein paar Jahrhunderten war das schon einmal passiert, das Ergebnis war, dass sich der Körper selbst zerstört hat indem die Beiden Individuen darin versucht haben sich durch Magie zu trennen. Beim Gedanken an diese Bilder schüttelte es ihn. Nein, das wäre wirklich das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte. Langsam erschienen auch die anderen Höllenfürsten bis auf den Herren des Neids. „Wo bleibt den Leviathan?“ Gähnend antwortete Belphegor: „Der wird wahrscheinlich mal wieder nicht kommen. Du kennst ihn ja, der geht nicht oft aus seinem Reich.“ Zustimmendes Nicken folgte. Shit, jetzt waren sogar alle Fürsten versammelt, das würde weder für Law noch für Kid gut ausgehen. Mit einem Faustschlag gegen seine Armlehne hatte Satan wieder die komplette Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. „So, da mir jetzt alle zuhören würde ich gerne über die Strafe für die Beiden diskutieren. ICH HAB ABSOLUT KEINE LUST DAS GANZE ALLEINE ZU MACHEN!“ Wieder zuckte Kid zusammen. „Ach reg dich ab.“ Genervt sah Luzifer ihn an. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir das sehr schnell über die Bühne bringen.“ Müde sah Belphegor in die Runde und gähnte wieder. Wieder kam einstimmiges nicken. Selten war es so einstimmig und friedlich zwischen den Fürsten. „Ich bin ja dafür, dass wir die beiden an den Fußzehen aufhängen und dann von irgendwelchem Kriechzeug langsam fressen lassen.“ Wütend sah Asmodeus sie an. „Das kannst du vergessen. Ich lass doch meinen besten Reaper nicht elendig verrecken. Weißt du was das mich kostet?“ Zischend wandte sich Mammon an Asmodeus, ebenso war Beelzebub gleich dabei. „Da kann ich diesem Aas nur zustimmen. Meinen besten Dämon wirst du nicht töten, nur weil er einen deiner kleinen Fickfreunde umgebracht hat. Versehentlich versteht sich, oder?“ Schnell nickte Kid. „Also siehst du. Er wusste nichts davon, also kannst du ihn nicht für sein Unwissen bestrafen.“ Grummelnd setzte sich Asmodeus auf den nächstbesten Stuhl, verschränkte die Arme, sah auf die Seite und schob seine Unterlippe vor. Der schmollte doch nicht etwa?! Doch tat er und es sah verdammt niedlich aus mit den etwas längeren, blonden Haaren und dem fast schon kindlichen Aussehen, aber bei dem Herren der Lust, sollte man vorsichtig sein. Was wohl jetzt passieren würde, wenn sie sich endlich zusammenreißen würden? Das wollte er erst gar nicht wissen. Verdammt, er wollte doch nur hier weg und das am besten ohne irgendeine Strafe. „Also, was machen wir jetzt mit den Beiden? Sterben sollten sie nicht, das wäre sehr schlecht für unser Geschäft, da muss ich Mammon leider recht geben, außerdem hat einer meiner Söhne einen Narren an Kid gefressen, also sollten sie vielleicht auch körperlich unversehrt bleiben“, meinte Beelzebub. Was? Einer der Blagen, seiner Herren stand auf ihn? Das war Kid neu. Dann mischte sich Belphegor wieder gähnend ein. „Dann wäre es doch am schlimmsten für die Beiden zusammen eingesperrt zu sein.“ Kid erstarrte. Nein, nein, nein! Das konnten sie ihm nicht antun. Nicht mit diesem vollkommenen Idioten. „Ah, eine wirklich gute Idee.“ Satan klatschte in die Hände. „So, wird es gemacht. Ihr beide werdet auf eine einsame Insel gebracht und bleibt da, bis ihr euch vertragen habt. UND NIEMAND STIRBT DABEI! HABT IHR VERSTANDEN?“ Wieder zuckte Kid zusammen und nickte. Am liebsten würde er jetzt irgendetwas zusammenschlagen oder vernichten. Das war schlimmer als alles andere. „Vielen Danke. So, da das hier jetzt geklärt ist, könnt ihr alle bis - AUF EUCH ZWEI – verschwinden. Und Asmodeus hör auf zu schmollen!“ Mit einem beleidigten Pf verschwand der Dämon der Lust. Langsam löste sich auch der Rest, der Versammlung auf. Mittlerweile waren nur noch Satan, Kid und Law anwesend. „So, damit ihr euch auch nicht gegenseitig die Birne einschlagt, hab ich noch eine ganz tolle Überraschung für euch.“ Er machte eine unheilvolle Pause. „Eure Waffen werden mit euren Kräften versiegelt und hier bleiben.“ Entsetzt sah Kid ihn an. Das … das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen. Ohne seine Kräfte war er aufgeschmissen! Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschienen zwei Zirkel. Jeweils einen um Kid und einen um Law. Kid erstarrte. Ein Feuerball erschien vor ihm. Nein, nein, nein. Er wollte schreien, doch konnte er nicht. Sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als würde er sich ausdehnen und platzen, und gleichzeitig, war dort so ein Druck, dass er glaubte jeden Moment in sich selbst hineingezogen zu werden. Immer heller leuchtete der Feuerball auf, bis er komplett schwarz pulsierte und Kid auf die Knie ging. Bei jedem Atemzug schmerzte sein Brustkorb und er fühlte sich, als würde er immer wieder und wieder von innen heraus verbrennen. Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte er den Schmerz weg zu atmen und irgendwann gelang es ihm. Nach einiger Zeit richtete er sich auf. Er stand noch immer im Zirkel. Ebenso wie der Reaper. Vor diesem schwebte seine Sense, die auch schwarz pulsierte. Wenigstens musste dieser selbstgefällige Bastard genauso leiden. „So, und jetzt viel Spaß bei eurem Urlaub und vertragt euch schön.“ Mit einem weiteren Schnippen verschwamm die Umgebung und Kid fand sich an einem weißen Sandstrand wieder. Neben ihm der Reaper. Seufzend setzte er sich auf einen Baumstamm am Strand und starrte in die Ferne. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumme Kommentare einer Beta:  
> *Beta: So geil, so typisch Kid xD  
> **Beta: Oder so ähnlich.  
> ***Beta: Das Gefühl kenn ich.


	3. Kapitel 1

Missmutig blickte er noch einmal aufs Meer, dann wandte er sich zu Kid. „Komm, wir müssen uns irgendwie zusammenraufen, also lass uns irgendeine Unterkunft suchen.“ Vollkommen genervt von der kompletten Situation drehte er sich in Richtung Buschwerk und wandte sich nicht einmal mehr zu Kid um. Es war ihm ja eigentlich vollkommen egal, was dieser machte. Immer weiter schlug er sich durch das Buschwerk und hörte hinter sich immer wieder Kid durch den Wald trampeln und fluchen. Hätte ihn dieser Idiot nicht immer so provoziert, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert! Aber sich aufregen brachte ja auch nichts. Law atmete tief durch und kämpfte sich weiter durch die grüne Wildnis. Immer wieder stoben Vögel auf und kleine Wildkatzen, sowie Nager, die ins Gewächs eilten sobald sich einer der Beiden näherte. Stunde um Stunde verging ohne eine geeignete Unterkunft oder Lager für die Nacht zu finden und unter einem Baum würde Law definitiv nicht nächtigen. Also hieß es weitersuchen und das Taten sie auch. Während der Suche sprach keiner der Beiden auch nur ein Wort, doch weder Kid noch Law hatten vor dies zu ändern. Nach stundenlangem herumirren trafen sie auf eine große Lichtung. Die Beiden staunten nicht schlecht, denn diese sah aus, als hätte hier schon einmal jemand gelebt. Es konnte noch nicht lange her gewesen sein, schließlich waren keine Anzeichen von Verfall an der kleinen, ebenerdigen Holzhütte, welche mit einer hüfthohen Steinmauer umrandet war, zu erkennen. Im inneren diesen „Hofes“ befand sich noch ein kleiner Gemüse- oder Kräutergarten, wobei Law das nicht genau sagen konnte. Er kannte sich mit dem ganzen überhaupt nicht aus und es kümmerte ihn eigentlich auch nicht. Wofür hatte er schließlich Bepo, wenn er überhaupt mal hungrig war? Kurz sah er sich weiter in dem umzäunten Bereich um. Es gab noch so etwas wie einen Weg, der einmal durch das Beet führte und direkt zum Haus hin. Doch die Mauer ging hinter dem Haus noch ein Stück weiter, ebenso der Weg der sich zu beiden Seiten des Hauses nach hinten erstreckte und anscheinend einmal um das komplette Haus verlief. Nun doch etwas neugierig lief Law um das Haus herum und war fast schon sprachlos. Hinter dem Haus war etwas, das man fast schon als einen japanischen Garten bezeichnen könnte. Ein großer Kirschbaum mit rosa Blüten stand in der Mitte, der Boden war komplett mit hellgrauen, kleinen Steinen bedeckt und um den Baum herum plätscherte leise ein Bächlein, der seinen Ursprung direkt hinter dem Haus zu haben schien. Über verschiedene Stufen und Kurven floss er durch das helle Bachbett und verschwand unter der Mauer. Das Ganze sah aus wie eines dieser unnötig komplizierten Wasserspiele aus den künstlich angelegten Gärten der Menschen, die Law insgeheim beeindruckten. Er mochte sie nicht sonderlich, aber bei der Arbeit und Mühe die diese Verrückten in ihre Gärten steckten, musste man ihnen Anerkennung zollen. Law wurde mitten in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen als Kid wie ein Verrückter auf ihn zu rannte und Law einen geöffneten Umschlag unter die Nase hielt. Wütend knurrte er Law an. „Dieser Dreckskerl von König. Sieh dir an, was dieser Mistkerl uns noch eingebrockt hat!“ Schnell öffnete Law den Brief und war sich schon sicher, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden konnte.

Hallo ihr Beiden,  
Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu dürfen, dass ihr hier in dem Haus leben werdet. Und zwar zu zweit, wehe wenn ich sehe, dass einer von euch sich was anderes Sucht. Dann gibt’s großen Ärger, denn ich werde es wissen. I´m watching you.  
So, da das dann geklärt ist, ihr habt nur ein Bett, wehe einer schläft am Boden!  
So, mehr fällt mir nicht ein um euch zu quälen, also vertragt euch schön.  
Satan ♥

Fassungslos sah er den Brief an. Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. So sehr konnte er ihn doch nicht quälen, vor allem nicht mit Kid! Das mit dem Haus sah er ja noch ein, aber EIN Bett, zusammen mit DIESEM Idioten?! Okay, er würde sich am liebsten jetzt sofort ein Messer schnappen und Kid erstechen. Im Moment konnte er es sich ja leisten. Oh warte, nein eigentlich nicht. Satan hatte es ja verboten, also war das auch kein Ausweg, verdammte Scheiße! Tief durchatmend versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. „Ich werde nicht mit dir in einem Bett schlafen!“ Widerwillig sah er den Dämon vor sich an. „Tja, ich noch weniger, aber wir haben keine Wahl, also vergiss es!“

Grummelnd sah Kid sein Gegenüber an. Er hatte genauso wenig Lust darauf wie Law, doch irgendwie wollte er von dieser blöden Insel runter und das am besten lebendig und wieder mit all seinen Kräften. Obwohl er dem Reaper liebend gerne eine neue Bemalung auf der Haut verpassen wollen würde. Am besten mit einem Messer … und sehr blutig. Seinen Zorn hinunter schluckend wandte er sich ab und zerknüllte den Brief, den er eben wieder zurück erhalten hatte. Mit schnellen Schritten eilte er in die Hütte. Eben hatte er noch keine Gelegenheit es sich an zu schauen. Zu sehr war er von diesem Brief … überrascht. Er hatte ihn gleich hinter der Tür auf dem Boden liegen sehen und sofort aufgerissen und gelesen. Den Schreck konnte man sich wahrscheinlich vorstellen. Er war irgendwie einfach der schlimmste Pechvogel der Welt, zumindest im Moment. Vielleicht wurde es ja bald besser. Nein, hoffentlich wird bald alles besser. Also betrat er erneut das Haus und sah sich um. Eigentlich war es ganz hübsch eingerichtet. Direkt wenn man durch die Tür schritt, stand man in einer kleinen Küche. Die offene Feuerstelle war sogar mit einer Entlüftung versehen, ansonsten gab es noch einen großen, offenen Schrank, in dem einige Töpfe für die Feuerstelle, sowie Messer, Schüsseln und andere Kochutensilien lagen, und einen Holztisch mit Stühlen. Alles sah etwas altertümlich aus, doch passte es fast schon perfekt auf diese Insel. Rechts und links waren jeweils ein kleines Fenster angebracht und am anderen Ende des Raumes befand sich eine weitere Tür, die etwas kleiner erschien. Nun ja, eher ein Tür bogen welcher mit einem leicht durchsichtigen Vorhang verhangen war. Kid schwante übles. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat er das nächste Zimmer und erstarrte. Nein, nein, nein! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Es war das angekündigte Schlafzimmer. Und was für eins. Es sah aus als käme es direkt aus irgendeiner Urlaubszeitschrift. Nicht das Kid sowas kannte und schon am Überlegen war, sowas mal zu machen. Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber es sah wirklich aus wie aus einer dieser Zeitschriften. Ein großes, wirklich sehr großes Bett stand in der Mitte des Raumes. Es war ein Himmelbett. Mit weißen, wieder durchsichtigen Vorhängen. Es waren kaum Wände nach Außen, sondern nur Vorhänge, die aus dem selben Stoff wie die Vorhänge am Bett und vor der Tür bestanden. Wieso hatte er sie vorhin nicht bemerkt, als er um das Haus herumgegangen war? Ach ja stimmt, da war er ja wieder wütend gewesen. Wie ihn dieser Reaper nur immer wieder auf die Palme brachte! Aber ohne ihn, wäre das Ganze hier vielleicht sogar schön. Die ganze Insel war wie ein einziges Ferienparadies. Kid seufzte. Verdammt er wollte hier runter, aber dazu müsste Law erst einsehen, dass er Schuld an allem war! Natürlich hatte Kid überhaupt keine Schuld an allem, wenn der andere ihn immer so nervte und ihn immer so auf die Palme brachte? Immer noch stand er in dem Raum und starrte auf das Bett, als er leise Schritte hörte. „Kid, ich hab Hunger, besorg mir was zu essen!“ Kid schnaubte. Was dachte sich dieser Kerl überhaupt? „Denkst du ich hab eine Ahnung davon?! Mach dir selber was zu essen!“ Kalt wie immer drehte sich der Helfer des Todes um und ging wieder hinaus in den Garten.

Nicht einmal kochen konnte dieser Dilettant!* Was konnte dieser Barbar überhaupt, außer tollwütig Sachen zu zerstören.** Also hieß es suchen. Draußen im Garten ging er zu den Beeten. Viele der Kräuter kannte er sogar, aber bei dem Gemüse, oder war es Obst, kannte er sich überhaupt nicht aus. Seufzend ging er in die Hocke und stupste eine der Pflanzen an. Irgendwie sah das nach Tomaten aus, aber wieso waren die Dinger grün und nicht rot? Vielleicht eine Unterart der Tomaten? Lieber nicht probieren, nicht das er sich dabei noch versehentlich vergiftete. Dieser Idiot im Schlafzimmer würde ihn bestimmt sterben lassen. Dieser Idiot im Schlafzimmer, wie sich das schon anhörte. Law schüttelte sich. Igitt! Lieber was anderes suchen, das Essbar aussah. Gemächlich ging er aus dem Garten und nicht weit vom Haus entfernt sah er einen Baum mit Ananas. Schnell war er an diesem und versuchte ohne Schrammen einige der Früchte zu pflücken. Natürlich klappte das nicht. Schon bei der ersten Frucht hatte er verschrammte Unterarme. Zweimal hielt er es noch durch, doch dann spürte er seine lädierten Arme und konnte nicht mehr weiter machen.*** Die Schnitte brannten und fühlten sich ziemlich ekelig an. Am Besten wäre es, wenn er sie auswaschen würde. Schnell hatte er die Ananas in der Küche abgelegt. Kid war anscheinend verschwunden. Dieser Idiot. Er würde wahrscheinlich so nicht einmal die Nacht überleben. Naja, konnte ihm ja egal sein. Er wollte im Moment nur seine Schnitte auswaschen. Er ging hinters Haus und kniete sich neben die Quelle. Während er seine Arme abspülte bewunderte er wieder den schönen Garten. Hm, vielleicht sollte er Bepo anweisen auch so einen Garten anzulegen. Nun ja, wenn er wieder in seinem Haus ist. Hoffentlich vergriff sich niemand an seinem Besitz, das würde demjenigen nicht gut tun. Definitiv nicht. Nach einer Weile merkte er, dass seine Arme schon ganz kalt waren, also nahm er sie aus der Quelle und ging zurück in die Küche. Dort trocknete Law sich vorsichtig die Arme ab um die Schnitte nicht weiter zu reizen. Nun hungrig musste er kurz nach einem Messer suchen und fand eines in dem offenen Schrank. Er grübelte bevor er sich an eine der Früchte wagte. Wie konnte er das Ding nur am besten Auseinandernehmen? Irgendwie bekam er es dann doch hin die Ananas zu schälen. Mit skeptischen Blick sah er das Fruchtfleisch an und hoffte, dass das Ganze nicht so ekelig schmeckte, wie es aussah. Mit einem großen Biss, riss er ein Stück aus der Frucht. Fasst musste er würgen, als er es runter schluckte. Es ging, aber ständig musste er das nicht haben. Tapfer aß er es weiter, doch je mehr er nach innen kam, desto ekeliger schmeckte die Frucht und er konnte nicht mehr. Hatte das Ding vielleicht Kerne oder ähnliches? Er wusste es nicht. **** Die Reste ließ er erst einmal liegen. Etwas gesättigt legte er sich ins Bett. Solange Kid noch nicht da war, konnte es ihm ja egal sein, dass er hier alleine lag. Schnell zog er sich noch seine Hose und sein Hemd aus. So war es doch schon viel bequemer. Er legte sich nicht unter die Decke, dafür war es zu warm. Seinen linken Arm hatte er sich unter den Kopf gelegt und sein rechtes Bein etwas Angewinkelt. So gemütlich wie es war, schlief er ziemlich schnell ein.  
Einige Zeit später wachte Law mit einem köstlichem Duft in der Nase auf. Flatternd öffneten sich Laws Augenlider. Ruckartig erhob er sich und ging in die Küche. Dort saß Kid und hatte zwei tote Kaninchen am Spieß, die er ins Feuer hielt. „Wie hast du das geschafft?“ Law war wirklich überrascht. Das hätte er diesem Idioten nicht zugetraut. Verwirrt sah dieser auf. „Ach, du bist ja noch da.“ Natürlich war Law noch da, wohin hätte er auch gehen sollen? „Wenn du auch was willst, schnapp dir das zweite Kaninchen und halt es auch übers Feuer.“ Law ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Er hatte mittlerweile wieder riesigen Hunger. Gleichmäßig drehte er den Spieß im Feuer und wartete fast schon sehnsüchtig darauf, dass das Stück Fleisch endlich gar war. „Und was hat du so gemacht während ich und was zu essen besorgt hab?“ Wütend schaute er Kid an. „Ich hab auch was zum Essen gesucht! Was glaubst du, wie die Früchte hier rein kommen? Durch den Wind?“ Schnaubend saß Law auf seinem Platz und drehte weiter. Dieser Idiot! "Friert es dich eigentlich nicht?“ Law sah ihn fragend an. „Wieso sollte es mich frieren?“ Immer noch ziemlich irritiert, sah er zu Kid. „Naja, du sitzt hier nur in Boxershorts.“ Ach ja, stimmt. Naja, eigentlich war es ganz Angenehm, vor allem in der Nähe des Feuers. Er enthielt sich einer Antwort und achtete lieber wieder auf das tote Kaninchen. „Übrigens sind deine Tattoos ganz nett.“ Nett?! NETT?! „Nett?!“ Seine Wut unterdrückend sah er Kid an. „Ja, aber wieso tust du dir das eigentlich an, wenn du doch unsterblich bist?“ Ehrlich interessiert sah Kid ihn an, doch Law platzte fast vor Wut. Dieser Idiot hatte nicht seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen. „Also, wieso?“ Laws Gesicht verzog sich zu einem spitzbübischen Grinsen während er Kid ansah. „Geht dich gar nichts an.“ Kid´s Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Pf, hatte er sich selber zu zuschreiben. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf sein Kaninchen stand er auf. „Danke für das Essen.“ Law nahm sich noch ein Messer und verschwand dann nach draußen in den Garten. Er ließ sich auf der Mauer nieder und betrachtete den Wasserlauf. Genüsslich verspeiste er einen großen Teil des Fleisches. Glücklicherweise hatte Kid es schon gehäutet, bevor er es über die Feuerstelle gehängt hatte. Als nur noch ein kleiner Rest übrig war, brachte er diesen schnell in die Küche. Kid war auch wieder verschwunden, nur die Überreste seines Mahles waren noch da. Hm, Law war es ja egal. Hauptsache er nervte ihn nicht mehr. Er ging noch einmal hinaus und wusch sich die Hände, dann lief er direkt durch die Vorhänge ins Schlafzimmer. Mit vollen Magen ließ es sich noch besser schlafen. Er erstarrte. Kid lag mitten auf dem Bett, einmal quer über beide Seiten. Mit einem gezielten Tritt wurde er von Law auf den Boden befördert. Dieser merkte es gar nicht und schlief seelenruhig weiter. Law schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie konnte er das nur nicht bemerken? Nun ja, egal. Law machte es sich wieder auf dem Bett bequem und schlief fast sofort ein, es ist schließlich schon dunkel geworden.  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Sein Magen drehte sich um und ihm war so unglaublich schlecht. Sein Herz klopfte rasend schnell und ihm war so unglaublich warm. Vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Wieso hörte das Ganze nicht auf? Law wurde nur noch schlechter. So schnell er konnte stand er auf und verließ er den Raum. Er hielt sich an der Wand fest und riss einen der Vorhänge mit runter, als seine Knie nachgaben. Auf Knien versuchte er aus dem Raum zu gelangen. Er schleppte sich in den hinteren Garten und versuchte sich ein paar schlucke Wasser einzuverleiben, doch sein Magen rebellierte. So schnell es ging hängte er sich über die Mauer und übergab sich. Igitt. Es war so widerlich! Wieder wusch er sich den Mund aus. Dreimal wiederholte er es um auch ja den Geschmack aus dem Mund zu bekommen. Hoffentlich würde sich das nicht wiederholen. Er hatte keine Lust sich noch einmal zu übergeben. Wankend erhob er sich, doch sofort gaben seine Beine nach und er sank wieder auf den Boden. Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer und vor seinen Augen flimmerte es. Nein, er durfte jetzt nicht umkippen. Er versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, doch diesmal sackte er komplett zusammen. Sein Kopf schlug auf dem Boden auf. Kurz bevor er sein Bewusstsein verlor spürte er etwas Warmes an seinem Kopf hinunter laufen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumme Kommentare einer Beta (und von mir):  
> *Beta: Du doch auch net, Dumpfbacke  
> **Ich: Klingt sich komisch an. – Beta: Klingt sich jetzt besser?  
> ***Beta: Ich stell mir des grad vor und es ist ein Bild für Götter wie Law voll frustriert den Ananasbaum anstarrt XXD  
> ****Beta: Ich denke Law hätte es mit bekommen wenn er auf Kerne gebissen hätte, denn dann hätte er darüber gejammert was diese blöden harten Dinger da drinnen zu suchen haben.


	4. Kapitel 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Wir haben mal mehr Absätze reingemacht, die kleinen sind für einen besseren Lesefluss und die Größeren, für die Sichtwechsel.

Gähnend streckte Kid sich. Irgendwie war es hier ganz schön unbequem. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Noch müde fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht. So schnell es sein noch müder Kopf zuließ, realisierte er, dass er auf dem Boden lag. Wie zum Teufel war er dort hingekommen?! Er erhob sich und streckte sich zunächst. Kurz sah er sich um, doch niemand lag im Bett. Vielleicht war er ja nur aus dem Bett gefallen, aber dann stellte sich doch die Frage, wo Law geschlafen hatte. Wenn dieser Wicht ihn aus dem Bett geworfen hatte gab es Ärger … und was für welchen! Vor Wut geladen stapfte er in die Küche. Allerdings war dort niemand und so ging er zuerst in den vorderen Teil des Gartens, bevor er zum hinteren Teil stapfte. Geschockt erstarrte er. Dort lag Law. Mitten auf dem Boden, umgeben von einer großen Blutpfütze und dem Gesicht nach unten.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Kid ihm und stupste ihn mit der Fußspitze an. Law rührte sich nicht und langsam bekam Kid Angst. Was wäre, wenn der Reaper Tod ist?! Hecktisch beugte er sich runter und ging dann in die Hocke. Behutsam drehte er Law um, hob ihn aus der Blutlache und legte ihn wieder auf den Boden. Leicht hob und senkte sich der Brustkorb des Bewusstlosen. Wenigstens war er nicht Tod … hm, aber auch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Wie kriegt er ihn den am besten Wach? Kid war ratlos. Unsicher rüttelte er an Law´s Schulter, doch auch daraufhin rührte er sich nicht, also schüttelte er ihn fester. Laws Kopf wackelte hin und her, doch noch immer kam keine Regung. Durch das Rütteln hatte sich etwas vom dem getrockneten Blut gelöst und war herunter gerieselt. Kid wurde immer nervöser. Was war wenn Law nicht mehr aufwachte? Saß er dann ewig auf dieser Insel hier fest? Also versuchte er es noch einmal, doch wieder passierte nichts. In seiner Verzweiflung schlug er einmal fest auf Law´s Wange, aber auch jetzt wachte Law nicht auf. Er probierte es noch einmal und schlug fester zu. Laws Kopf flog nach hinten und seine Wange verfärbte sich in ein leuchtendes rot, aber wach war er noch immer nicht.

Langsam fühlte Kid sich verarscht. So bewusstlos konnte man nicht sein, oder doch*? Mittlerweile verzweifelte er wirklich. Vielleicht sollte er ihn ja irgendwo anders ablegen? Also schnappte er sich Law und warf ihn über seine Schulter. Schnell war er im Schlafzimmer und legte den Reaper behutsam ** auf das Bett. Hm, er könnte ihm ja eigentlich das Blut abwaschen, aber nur eigentlich. Er könnte ihn auch noch eine Weile so liegen lassen, natürlich nicht um seine Tätowierungen zu bewundern, nein, nein auf keinen Fall, sondern um ihn noch etwas zu quälen. ***Nach einer Weile fuhr ein heftiger Windstoß durch das Zimmer und auf Laws Körper breitete sich eine Gänsehaut aus. Fasziniert sah Kid sich dieses Schauspiel an. Wäre das vielleicht mit kaltem Wasser noch extremer? Das musste er sofort ausprobieren. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Schüssel und füllte sie mit kaltem Wasser aus der Quelle hinter dem Haus.

Als er zurück in das Schlafzimmer ging bemerkte Kid, dass einer der Vorhänge am Boden lag. Wie der wohl dahin gekommen war? Naja egal. Kid hob das Tuch auf und nahm es mit rein. Vielleicht konnte er es für sein kleines „Experiment“ nutzen. So stand er nun wieder vor Law. Mit einer Schüssel kaltem Wasser und einem Vorhang bewaffnet und bereit für „Experimente“ an einem Bewusstlosen, getreu seiner wahren Natur. Kid war einfach ein perverser Spanner mit einer unterbewussten Vorliebe für Reaper.**** Wie würde er es jetzt am besten anstellen? Er holte sich noch einen Löffel und fing an Wassertropfen auf Laws Bauch zu verteilen. Immer wieder zuckte dieser zusammen und das kalte nass lief an seinen Seiten hinunter. Fasziniert sah Kid den Wassertropfen zu, wie sie sich den Weg über Laws Bauch bahnten und an seinen Seiten hinunter auf die Matratze lief. Irgendwie sah der Reaper damit sogar ganz hübsch aus. Kid schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf. Nein, der Reaper war nicht hübsch, allerdings konnte er ihm gleich noch das Blut abwischen, wenn er ihn schon eingesaut hatte. Mist, das hörte sich verdammt falsch an! Seufzend setzte er sich neben Law, fing an das Tuch nass zu machen und entfernte das getrocknete Blut. Ziemlich schnell kam wieder Haut zum Vorschein, die allerdings noch sehr rot vom drüber reiben war.

Nachdem das Blut abgewaschen war, deckte er Law widerwillig zu. Hm, er würde ihn eigentlich gerne noch etwas ansehen … Nein! Nein, warte! Wollte er nicht! Definitiv nicht! Als würde er jemals an sowas denken! Erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken stand er vom Bett auf. Wie lange es wohl noch dauerte bis Law aufwachen würde? Vielleicht lag es ja am Blutverlust, dass er immer noch ohne Bewusstsein war. Irgendetwas musste Kid doch tun. Er könnte ja noch etwas zu essen besorgen, denn diese komischen Früchte, würde er nicht in den Mund nehmen. Also ging er los und sah zuerst in die Falle, die er gestern gebaut hatte. Klein, aber oho, war sie und er hatte sie auch gut versteckt. Wie es schien hatte sich seine Mühe ausgezahlt, denn es saß ein kleiner Hase darin. Das dürfte reichen für heute, also nahm er das verängstigte Tier heraus und brach diesem sogleich das Genick. Kid brachte es mit zurück und machte es bratfertig und schob es in kleinere Stückchen zerteil auf Spieße. Diese hing er dann über das bereits sanft lodernde Feuer zum braten. Nachdem es fertig gebraten war, aß Kid erst einmal etwas. Danach schaute er nach Law, der sich mittlerweile unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her bewegte. Was war da nur los? Irgendwie sah er auch etwas verschwitzt aus. Der Dämon legte seine Hand auf die Stirn seines Rivalen und zog sie fast sofort wieder zurück. Der Reaper war verdammt heiß, sogar für Kid´s Verhältnisse. Hatte der vielleicht Fieber? Konnte ein Reaper überhaupt krank werden? Na ja, verletzt hatte er sich ja auch, also konnte das auch möglich sein, aber hatte er nicht immer wieder gesagt, das Reaper nicht sterben können? Also müsste er nur warten, bis Law wieder aufwachen würde. Hoffentlich dauerte das nicht allzu lange. Oh man, das hörte sich jetzt schon sehr langweilig an. Also holte er sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Irgendwie waren Law´s Gesichtsausdrücke wirklich interessant. Immer wieder verzog er sein Gesicht und sah manchmal sogar angewidert aus. Auch verließ ab und zu ein Seufzer seinen Mund. Was er wohl träumte?

 

„NEIN! Komm SOFORT von Schrank runter.“ Wütend sah Law hoch, das konnte wohl nicht wahr sein. Da ließ er ihn einmal aus den Augen und sofort machte der kleine Racker was er wollte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte ein kleines Kind und was für eins. Ständig, machte er irgendwelchen Unsinn und als Vater musste er das ja wieder geradebiegen. Er musste den Kleinen erziehen und im Moment saß sein Sohn auf dem Schrank, wie er da hochgekommen war, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Seufzend sah er wieder hoch. „Komm schon runter, ich bin dir auch nicht böse.“ Kurz schien er zu überlegen, allerdings sprang er dann mit einem Satz vom Schrank und in die Arme seines Vaters. Dieser fing ihn gekonnt auf und drückte ihn an seine Brust. „Mach sowas bitte nie wieder Kid, ich mach mir sonst immer solche Sorgen um dich.“ Der Kleine sah seinen Vater an und nickte. „Nein Papa, das mach ich nicht mehr.“ Zufrieden seufzte Law noch einmal und drückte den kleinen Kid fest an sich. Einige Zeit später saß Law auf dem Sofa in ihrem kleinen Häuschen am Stadtrand und las ein Buch, als er plötzlich einen klirren hörte. Genervt sah er auf und sah den kleinen Rotschopf um die Ecke flitzen. Schon war er die Treppe hoch und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Misstrauisch ging Law in die Küche und entdeckte die Quelle des Lärms. Auf dem Boden verteilt lagen mehrere kaputte Einmachgläser. Der ganze Inhalt war auf den Fliesen verteilt. Angewidert sah Law die Sauerei an. Wütend schrie er „KID!“ und dann verschwamm das ganze wieder.

 

Mittlerweile war Law wieder ruhiger. Hin und wieder hatte sich sein Atem beschleunigt und seine Bewegungen waren manchmal mehr und manchmal weniger hektisch. Irgendwie faszinierte es Kid. Es wäre bestimmt interessant zu wissen, was Law träumte. Im Moment lag dieser sehr ruhig in dem Bett, sodass Kid noch einmal wagte die Temperatur zu fühlen. Hm, immer noch genauso warm wie vorhin. Vielleicht sollte er doch mal etwas dagegen tun. Wie ging das am Besten? Hm, da gab es doch noch dieses alte Hausmittel, was war das nochmal? Da machte es klick bei Kid, er könnte ja kalte Wickel machen, also nahm er sich noch einmal einen Vorhang und eine Schüssel Wasser. Damit kehrte er zurück zu Law und irgendwie kam ihm die Situation bekannt vor. Den Gedanken verdrängte er erst einmal, dann riss er das Tuch in kleinere Teile und tauchte es ins kalte Nass. Irgendwie wickelte er die Tücher um Law´s Unterschenkel und eines legte er ihm auf den Kopf. Langsam fing dieser auch wieder an sich zu bewegen und das nasse Tuch fiel von seiner Stirn. Knurrend legte Kid es dort wieder hin, doch bei der nächsten Bewegung war es wieder unten, also versuchte er es nochmal, doch wieder fiel es runter. Pf, wenn Law es nicht haben wollte, dann konnte er es einfach lassen. Eingeschnappt setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Langsam wurde es Abend und der Mond erhellte das Zimmer mit einem sanften Licht das Kid immer müder und müder machte. Der schnelle und leise Atem von Law machte ihn nur noch müder und hatte fast etwas Hypnotisches an sich. Immer wieder bewegte sich der Reaper und weckte ihn etwas, doch danach sank er nur noch tiefer in seinen Schlaf.

 

Schnell wählte er die Telefonnummer. Fast schon panisch wartete er darauf, dass jemand abnahm. „K. I. D. Kammerjägerservice, guten Tag, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?“ Die freundliche Stimme am anderen Ende konnte ihn nicht beruhigen, sondern machte ihn nur noch nervöser. „I-ich habe ein Insektenproblem.“ Er hasste es dass seine Stimme so zitterte. „Welche Art von Insekten?“, fragte die Frau routiniert weiter. Kurz musste er stocken, selbst das Wort war schon so widerlich. „Spinne.“ Er spie es fast schon raus. „Einen kleinen Moment, ich stelle sie zu unserem Experten durch.“ Das erleichterte es ihn doch etwas. Kurz dudelte noch die Wartemusik, dann hörte er eine raue Stimme. „Wie groß, wo und wann haben sie es gesehen?“ Law zuckte zusammen. Kurz schloss er die Augen, dann fing er an zu flüstern. „Riesig, in meinem Wohnzimmer, jetzt.“ Er hörte den anderen stocken. „Ich bin sofort bei ihnen, wo wohnen sie?“ Leise gab Law seine Adresse durch, dann hörte er den Anderen Auflegen. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es und er öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein wirklich gut aussehender Kerl. „Wo ist ihr Wohnzimmer?“ Law hatte es noch immer die Sprache verschlagen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es den Kammerjäger in sein Wohnzimmer zu führen und unter seine Coach zu zeigen. „Dort.“ Er hatte immer noch Angst vor dem Viech. Law sah dem Fremden dabei zu, wie der irgendetwas an seiner Ausrüstung nahm und wieder am seinen Gerätschaften befestigte. Nach kurzer Zeit richtete er sich wieder komplett auf und hatte sich sein Gerät am Rücken geschnallt. Irgendwie sah es aus, wie ein riesiger Flammenwerfer. Der rothaarige Mann grinste. „Okay, let´s kill it with fire!“ Entsetzt sah Law ihn an. „Du kannst doch nicht meine Wohnung in Flammen setzen!“ – „Oh doch und wie ich das kann.“ Doch bevor er noch seine Wohnung retten konnte wurde alles um ihm herum schwarz. Langsam versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es ging so schwer und seine Kehle war so trocken. „Wasser“, krächzte er. Wieso war es so dunkel? Ein rumpeln ertönte.

 

Was zum Teufel war das? Ein Krächzen? Mist war es dunkel. „Law?“ Wieder krächzte etwas. War der etwa wach? Irgendwie musste er Licht machen. Schnell war er in der Küche und holte sich etwas von dem noch leicht glühendem Holz aus der Feuerstelle und entzündete dieses erneut, so dass es als eine Art Fackel dienen konnte. Zurück im Schlafzimmer sah er, dass Law wach war. „Du solltest liegen bleiben, vorhin hattest du noch ziemlich heftiges Fieber.“ Wieder hörte er ein Krächzen und konnte nun auch sehen, dass es von dem Reaper kam. „Was?“ Er ging etwas näher zu Law. Diesmal hörte er es klarer. „Wasser.“ Ach so, jetzt verstand Kid. Er holte schnell ein Glas aus der Küche und füllte es mit Wasser aus der Quelle, dann half er Law es zu trinken. Er hob dessen Rücken etwas an und hielt ihn in der Position, während er ihm Wasser einflößte. Ganz dumm, wie der Reaper ihn immer hinstellte, war er ja nicht. Nachdem das Glas gelehrt war, legte er Law wieder hin. Fast sofort schlief dieser wieder ein, also ging Kid wieder zur Feuerstelle und legte den brennenden Stab wieder hinein, danach setzte er sich auf den Stuhl am Bett und pennte wieder ein.

 

Er rannte und rannte. Es wurde immer grauer und düsterer. Wieso erreichte er sie nicht? Wieso konnte er nicht zu ihnen, dabei stehen sie doch die ganze Zeit auf der selben Stelle. Oder bewegte er sich nicht? Kam Law nicht vom Fleck? Es wurde immer dunkler. Langsam drehten sich seine Eltern um. Nein! NEIN! Sie durften nicht gehen, er durfte sie nicht verlieren, nicht schon wieder! Doch all seine stummen Schreie halfen nichts, denn langsam lösten sie sich auf. Keuchend wachte er auf, stumme Tränen liefen an seinen Wangen hinunter und tropften auf das Kissen. Sein Körper fühlte sich wie gerädert an. Am liebsten würde er wieder etwas trinken, doch er wollte nicht, dass Kid ihn so sah. Nicht ihn diesem Zustand. Nicht so. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, was ihm nach einigen Minuten auch gelang.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Kid wieder auf. Law schien wieder zu schlafen. Schnell wechselte er die Tücher. Seltsamerweise hatte Kid schon des längeren nicht mehr das Bedürfnis den Reaper zu töten, stattdessen wollte Kid nur dass er so schnell wie möglich wieder gesund wurde. Das ganze verwunderte Kid nicht nur, sondern verwirrte ihn auch sehr. Am besten er würde kurz verschwinden und sich mit irgendetwas ablenken. Vielleicht sollte er noch etwas zu Essen holen. Vielleicht etwas, das nicht aus Fleisch bestand, sondern auch mal gesund war. ***** Das würde bestimmt auch Law gut tun, wenn er das nächste Mal aufwachen würde, also ging Kid los und holte sich noch ein paar Früchte. Er fand Äpfel, Bananen und Erdbeeren. Irgendetwas würde das schon bringen. Am späten Vormittag kam Kid dann wieder zum Haus zurück und nahm sich noch Paprika aus dem Garten. In der Küche legte er alles ab und ging danach sofort zu Law. Hm, es hatte sich nichts verändert, außer, dass Law wieder etwas ruhiger war. Er wollte sich nur kurz neben ihn setzten und noch einmal Laws Temperatur fühlen, als Kid von ihm in die Arme gezogen wurde. Was ging jetzt ab? Vorsichtig versuchte er sich von dem Reaper befreien, doch der zog ihn nur noch mehr in seine Arme und fing irgendwann an Kid über die Haare zu streichen. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, aber es gefiel Kid. Also gab er sich erst einmal geschlagen und blieb liegen. Irgendwann ließ Law dann locker und Kid konnte sich von seinen Armen befreien. Was der wohl wieder geträumt hat?

 

Ein Schnurren weckte Law. Irgendetwas lag schwer auf seinem Bauch, also drehte er sich auf die Seite. Es wurde, aber nicht besser, denn das schwere Ding klammerte sich jetzt auch noch an ihn. Müde öffnete er seine Augen. In seinen Armen lag Kid. Was hatte der hier verloren? Kid schaute verschlafen zu ihm hoch. „Miau.“ Das war irgendwie echt … niedlich. „Was machst du da?“ Law war verwirrt. Was passierte hier? Der hatte sogar Katzenöhrchen. Kleine Katzenöhrchen. Die sahen so flauschig und weich aus, da musste er sie einfach anfassen, also streckte Law seine Hand aus. Vorsichtig strich er über die Ohren und Kid fing an zu schnurren. Also so wirkliches Schnurren. Irgendwann zuckte sein Katzenschwanz auch, den Law bisher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Irgendwie war Kid auch kleiner als sonst und passte perfekt in Law´s Arme. Er genoss es, auch wenn es seltsam war. Langsam schloss er wieder seine Augen und driftete weg.

 

Mittlerweile fing Kid an sich sorgen zu machen. Es war Mittag und Law war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Sollte er ihn wecken? Irgendwann musste er doch einmal etwas trinken, oder etwas essen. Am besten beides. Vorsichtig versuchte er Law zu wecken. Dieser wachte glücklicherweise auch schnell auf. „Du solltest mal etwas trinken.“ Matt nickte Law und ließ sich von Kid bedienen. „Willst du auch gleich was Essen?“ Kid fragte lieber erst einmal nach, bevor er irgendetwas machte und es wieder in Streit ausartete. Law musste zweimal ansetzen, ehe er Kid antworten konnte. „Brühe.“ Wieder war es nur ein krächzen, aber wie sollte Kid Brühe machen? Und wieso wollte Law sowas? Naja, er würde das irgendwie schon hinkriegen. Hauptsächlich, damit Law gesund wurde und sie von der Insel runter kämen. Kurz wechselte er die kalten Tücher, dann fing er an zu überlegen, was man für eine Brühe alles bräuchte und vor allem wie man sowas machte. Sollte man da nicht irgendwas aufkochen oder so? Naja, dann würde er mal Gemüse suchen, vielleicht auch noch etwas Fleisch? Kurz sah er noch zu Law, dieser hatte ein gemeines Lächeln auf den Lippen. Na wenigstens einer, der das ganze hier genoss. Damit wandte er sich endgültig ab und verschwand aus dem Haus.

 

„Guten Morgen, Master.“ Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Daneben stand Kid in einem einfachen, schwarzen Anzug und war in eine tiefe Verbeugung gesunken. Master? Was sollte das Ganze? „Wollt ihr im Bett essen, oder im Speisezimmer?“ „Ähm, im Bett?“ Antwortete Law etwas zögerlich und erst jetzt richtete Kid sich wieder auf. „Wie sie wünschen, Master.“ Und schon war er verschwunden. Law sah sich um. Das ganze Schlafzimmer sah aus, wie aus einem alten englischen Herrenhaus. Er konnte sich nicht wirklich umsehen, da Kid schon wieder kam mit einem vollem Tablett. Er stellte es an den Nachttisch und reichte Law zuerst eine Tasse Tee. Law nahm sie argwöhnisch an. Hoffentlich hatte er ihm nichts da rein gemischt. Zögerlich nahm er einen Schluck und musste feststellen, dass der Tee echt lecker schmeckte. Schnell war er ausgetrunken und ihm wurde ein Teller mit Rührei, Speck und Toast gereicht. Auch das war sehr schnell verputzt. „Wünscht der Herr zu Baden?“ Mittlerweile gefiel Law die Vorstellung Kid als Diener zu haben. „Ja und zwar unverzüglich.“ Kid neigte das Haupt und verschwand augenblicklich. Law erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett und gerade als er aus dem Zimmer gehen wollte, tauchte Kid wieder auf. „Wenn der Herr mir folgen würde.“ Kid führte ihn in ein nahes Badezimmer, das fast so aussah, wie sein eigenes. „Du kannst jetzt gehen.“ Er wollte wirklich nicht, das Kid ihn nackt sah. „Herr? Soll ich ihnen nicht vielleicht die Haare shampoonieren, oder den Rücken massieren?“ Hm, eigentlich keine Schlechte Idee. „Okay, aber zuerst drehst du dich um, bis ich im Wasser bin.“ Kid tat wie geheißen und Law ließ sich langsam ins Wasser sinken. Dann drehte sich Kid um und kam näher. Er kniete sich hinter Law und fing an ihm das Shampoo in die Haare und Kopfhaut zu massieren. Seufzend lehnte sich Law in die Berührungen. Nach einer Weile fing Kid auch an die Schultern und den Nacken zu massieren. Irgendwann hörte er dann auf. „Herr, ihr solltet vielleicht langsam aus der Wanne kommen.“ Law überlegte. Hm, er könnte Kid nach Belieben Befehle erteilen. Ein gemeines Grinsen schlich sich in seine Züge. „Gleich, zuerst will ich, dass du dir eine Dienstmädchenuniform nimmst und sie Anziehst.“ Er sah den Dämon erstarren. „Natürlich Herr.“ Grinsend sah er Kid hinterher. Das könnte ein schöner Tag werden. Er zog sich an und wartete auf den Dämon. Den ganzen Tag gab er Kid Befehle, wie zum Beispiel, dass er den Boden putzen musste, auf den Knien. Es machte wirklich Spaß ihm etwas zu befehlen. Doch irgendwann verschwamm alles und er wachte auf. Irgendetwas roch hier unglaublich gut. Was das wohl war? „Kid?“ Seine verdammte Stimme war immer noch nicht da und hörte sich nach einer alten Frau an. Irgendetwas hörte er in der Küche werkeln. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen, doch sein Körper fühlte sich so verdammt schwer an und alles drehte sich. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal gegessen? Hoffentlich hatte er keinen Kreislaufzusammenbruch oder dehydrierte.

 

Eigentlich wollte er nur kurz nach dem Rechten sehen, doch da hatte Kid nicht mit dem Reaper gerechnet, denn der saß auf dem Bett und war gerade dabei sich die Tücher ab zu machen. „Die lässt du schön dran, irgendwie musste ich ja deine Temperatur runter kriegen.“ Kid sah Laws irritierten Gesichtsausdruck. Was passte ihm denn nicht? „So kriegt man Fieber nicht in den Griff, jedenfalls nicht effektiv.“ Kid konnte es nicht fassen, da war Law Krank und konnte immer noch meckern. „Was wäre denn besser?!“ Ja, er war leicht gereizt. „Ruhe, Brühe, Vitamine und Schlaf“, krächzte Law. „Schön, dass ich welche gekocht hab.“ Er war immer noch beleidigt. Da kümmerte Kid sich um ihn und der würdigte es gar nicht. „Du hast was?“ Kid blickte wieder zu Law, der sah ja ganz schockiert aus. „Ich hab Brühe gekocht. Hast mich ja vorhin drum gebeten.“ ****** Irgendwie war es tatsächlich Brühe geworden, mit ganz viel gesundem Zeug, das er im Garten gefunden hatte und ausgekochten Knochen von einem Hühnchen, was sich in seine Falle getraut hatte. Na ja, schmecken tat es nicht, aber es war gesund. „Würdest … würdest du mir etwas davon bringen?“ Hach, der konnte ja doch ganz fromm sein. Natürlich brachte Kid ihm etwas von der Brühe und half ihm dabei sie zu essen. Vorsorglich hatte er ihm nichts von dem ziemlich durch gekochten Gemüse mitgebracht, denn Law wurde es wieder schlecht. Nachdem Kid den Suppenteller wieder in die Küche gestellt hatte, kam er wieder ins Schlafzimmer und sah, das Law schon wieder eingeschlafen war. Irgendwie waren die Gesichtsausdrücke wieder zum Schreien komisch. Von einem wirklich zufriedenen bis hin zu echtem Ekel. Irgendwann musste er Law echt fragen, was er geträumt hatte.

 

Er fühlte sich als würde er schweben, in einem Meer aus Watte. Law seufzte. Hach, es war so schön. Er wollte hier nie wieder weg. Wirklich nie wieder. Am liebsten würde er in diesem Zeug einschlafen und nicht mehr aufwachen. Dennoch öffnete er seine Augen. Unter seinem Körper war alles rot und grün. Überall waren kleine Würfel und langsam war es nicht mehr kuschelig, sondern eher pappig. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und schnappte sich einen roten und einen grünen Würfel. Beide steckte er sich nacheinander in den Mund. Himbeere und Waldmeister. Es war Wackelpudding. Genüsslich streckte er sich wieder in dem Meer aus Wackelpudding aus und genoss das pappige Gefühl. Entzückt lachte er auf. Einfach herrlich. Plötzlich veränderte sich das Ganze. Sein Körper sank tiefer und es stank so unglaublich. Was war passiert? Erschrocken sah er das ganze Übel. Er saß nicht mehr in Wackelpudding sondern in Scheiße. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Verzweifelt versuchte er aus dem Zeug raus zukommen.

 

Nachmittags wusste Kid einfach nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Ihm war so unglaublich Langweilig. Er konnte nichts tun, die Insel war langweilig und uninteressant und das Haus fast schon alltäglich. Seufzend sah er Law zu, das einzig interessante hier. Im Moment hatte dieser nämlich einen Ausdruck von Abscheu im Gesicht, der sich zu Verwunderung wandelte und nun sogar irgendwie glücklich wirkte. Wieder wünschte er sich zu wissen, wovon Law träumte, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich nur wirre Träume im Fieberwahn waren. Ein plötzlicher Knall ließ ihn aufschrecken. Der kam von vor dem Haus. Schnell schaute er dort hin und fand eine Kiste. Obendrauf lag ein Brief, wenn das schon wieder so eine Gemeinheit von Satan war … Misstrauisch öffnete er den Brief.

Hallo Kid,  
da es sonst noch ewig dauern würde, ist da etwas Medizin für Law drin.  
Ach ja und etwas gegen deine Langeweile und für euren Spaß.  
Beeilt euch gefälligst.  
Satan ♥

Kid schwante übles. Es war ja schon das letzte Mal nichts Gutes dabei rausgekommen, trotzdem öffnete er die Kiste mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch. Obendrauf lag eine Box, bestimmt war darin die Medizin für Law. Darunter lag ein Buch, kurz las er den Klappentext durch. Himmel, das war ja da hinten schon ein halber Porno. Den Rest wollte er sich erst mal nicht anschauen und stellte die Kiste ins hinterste Eck der Küche, dann weckte er Law wieder und flößte ihm den Saft ein, der in der kleine Box war. Er gab ihm noch etwas Brühe und lies ihn dann weiter schlafen. Eigentlich könnte er jetzt auch das Buch lesen, also setzte er sich wieder auf den Stuhl und fing an zu lesen.

 

Law stand in einem großen Saal. Er war fast leer, nur an einigen Stellen standen Stühle. Das ganze sah aus, wie ein alter, viktorianischer Ballsaal. Er war schon leicht heruntergekommen, aber das minderte seine Schönheit nicht. Der Saal war hauptsächlich in hellen Braun- und Blautönen gestaltet mit grünen Akzenten hier und da. Law drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und bemerkte, dass er ein Kleid anhatte. Wieso hatte er ein Kleid an? Das ergab nun wirklich gar keinen Sinn. Wenigstens sah es schön aus. Es war ein langes Ballkleid in einem wunderschönen Blauton und einem ausladenden, weiten Rock. Irgendwann ertönte ein Räuspern hinter ihm. Erschrocken drehte Law sich um. Kid stand hinter ihm, was hatte der hier zu suchen? „Darf ich die Dame um diesen Tanz bitten?“ Seine Stimme war wirklich sanft und einlullend, am liebsten würde er sofort „Ja“ sagen, aber es war Kid! Also verschränkte er seine Arme und zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch. Irgendwann setzte auch Musik im Hintergrund ein und Kid sah ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an. „Wenn es der Dame lieber wäre, könnte ich mich auch ihrem Vater vorstellen.“ Okay, das war wirklich komisch und wieso bezeichnete Kid ihn als eine Dame. Verwirrt sah er ihm entgegen. „Ähm, okay.“ Kid strahlte ihn an. Sanft nahm er seine Hand und führte ihn zur Mitte der Tanzfläche. Er ging in die Stellung eines langsamen Walzers und führte Law gekonnt. Mittlerweile war Law nur noch verwirrter und starrte Kid einfach an. Irgendwann fing Kid an, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es war eine wirklich angenehme Unterhaltung und Kid war wirklich gebildet. Er diskutierte sogar mit Law über verschiedene Themen, bis die Musik irgendwann aufhörte zu spielen und die Situation verschwamm.

Zögerlich öffnete Law die Augen. Langsam setzte er sich auf. Ihm ging es schon wesentlich besser als das letzte Mal, als er aufgewacht war, aber trotzdem noch nicht gut. Kid saß wieder auf den Stuhl und war in ein Buch versunken. War das gerade eben doch kein Traum gewesen? „Was liest du da?“ Kid zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ähm nichts Bestimmtes.“ Wie nichts Bestimmtes? Kurz erhaschte er einen Blick auf das Cover. Was zur Hölle? Da waren zwei nackte Menschen in einer eindeutigen Pose drauf! „Und da denkt man einmal du hast dich geändert und dann dieser scheiß!“ Law schnappte sich eines der noch nassen Tücher, die im Bett rumlagen und pfefferte es in Kids Richtung. So ein Idiot! Wieder erschöpft legte er sich zurück ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, was mit ärger im Bauch nicht wirklich funktionierte, aber irgendwann gab sein Körper nach und er schlief tief und fest ein.

 

Was war nur in Law gefahren? Er hatte diesmal echt überhaupt nichts gemacht! Wütend stapfte Kid in den Wald und trat gegen einen Baum. Der konnte zwar nichts dafür, aber wenigstens brachte es ihn etwas runter.Nachdem er sich abreagiert hatte, ging er zurück und fand Law wieder schlafend vor. Was den wohl geritten hatte? So ein dämlicher Idiot! Was konnte Kid für seine Stimmungsschwankungen? Hatte der vielleicht seine Tage? ******* Grinsend setzte er sich wieder und las weiter. Etwas anderes hatte er ja nicht zu tun und außerdem war das Buch ganz interessant, wenn man mal von dem kaum vorhandenen Plot und den häufigen Sexszenen absah. Ein Keuchen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Außer Law war doch keiner da und der hatte ja eigentlich keinen Grund zum Keuchen, also wieso? Wieder ertönte das Geräusch mitsamt einem genuschelten „Kid!“. Okay? Irgendwie interessant, wie Law sich im Bett wand und dabei Kids Namen stöhnte. Warte. Was zur Hölle?! Warum stöhnte Law seinen Namen?!

 

Law saß auf seinem Sofa, ja seinem. Er hatte es in die WG mitgebracht. Das Ding, das davor dort stand, hätte man nicht einmal guten Gewissens als Sandsack bezeichnen können. Jedenfalls saß er nun auf dem Sofa und las in einer Fachzeitschrift für Medizin. Wieso er das tat, wusste er nicht mehr, aber irgendwie war der Artikel echt interessant. Glaubte er zumindest. Eine Tür öffnete sich. Anscheinend war da jemand gekommen. Hach, hörte sich das falsch an. Leise lachte er über seinen eigenen Witz. „Hey Schatz, ich bin da.“ Schatz? Was zum Teufel? Langsam drehte Law seinen Kopf um und erblickte Kid. „Äh, was?“ Grinsend sah Kid zu ihm. „Ja, ich war arbeiten. Hab ich dir doch gesagt, oder? Na ja, da ich mir mein Studium nicht mehr leisten kann, musste ich mir doch eine Stelle suchen. Weißt du nicht mehr?“ Irgendwie sah er immer noch so aus, als würde er es nicht verstehen. Was ging hier vor? Doch Kid ließ sich nicht beirren und redete weiter. „Ach, da wir ja am Wochenende einjähriges haben, wie wärs, wenn wir wegfahren, dann könntest du dich auch einmal von deinem Studium erholen und wir hätten endlich mal wieder Zeit für uns. Mit den anderen Beiden, als Mitbewohner geht das ja oft so schlecht.“ Mittlerweile war Kid näher gekommen und hatte sich neben Law gesetzt. Sehr nahe neben ihn gesetzt. Laws Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er wollte am liebsten wegrutschen, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn fest. Vielleicht war es ja der Arm gewesen, der sich um ihn gelegt hatte. Irgendwie kam Kid noch näher und Laws Augen schlossen sich wie automatisch. Sanft spürte er, wie Lippen sich gegen seine bewegten und er genoss es. Langsam ließ er sich in den Kuss fallen. Immer gieriger bewegten sich ihre Lippen gegeneinander und Law wurde sanft auf die Sitzfläche gedrückt. Die Beiden klebten immer noch aneinander und verschlangen sich fast. Law hatte seine Hände in Kids Haar vergraben und hielt ihn somit nah an sich. Er hatte echt verdammt weiches Haar, obwohl es immer so spitz und unbewegt aussah. Kids Hände hatten sich unter Laws Shirt gestohlen und streichelten seinen Bauch entlang, dann verschwamm alles. Schwerfällig öffnete er seine Lieder. Alles war so verschwommen und so dunkel.

 

Ah, er wachte langsam auf. Kid musste grinsen. Die letzte halbe Stunde war sehr interessant gewesen. „Na, wieder wach Dornröschen?“ Ach sah der verwirrt aus. Irgendwie fast schon niedlich, aber nur fast. „Was?“ Oh man, der krächzte ja immer noch, also holte Kid ihm wieder Wasser. Mit der Medizin müsste es ihm doch eigentlich schon besser gehen, oder? Gierig trank Law, bis das Glas leer war. „Na, was hast du denn gerade geträumt?“ Kid war wirklich sehr neugierig, vor allem, wenn er darin vorkam mit diesen, nun ja sehr eindeutigen Geräuschen. „Ähm, weiß ich nicht mehr.“ Ach, wurde der schön rot, wenn er log. Na ja zumindest in dieses Mal. Kid setzte sich näher an ihn ran und beugte sich vor. „Und was ist, wenn ich dir nicht glaube?“ Kids Stimme nahm einen rauchigen Klang an, der Law noch weiter erröten ließ, genau wie Kid es sich vorgestellt hatte. Kids schallendes Lachen hallte durch den Raum, das Ganze war einfach zu komisch. Law zog sich peinlich Berührt seine Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, weg von Kid. Dieser Kicherte immer noch etwas vor sich hin. Es war wirklich einfach zu lustig gewesen. Langsam wurde Kid auch sehr müde. Die letzten beiden Tage waren auch wirklich anstrengend gewesen, vor allem da er am Stuhl eingeschlafen war, protestierte sein Rücken stark gegen eine weitere Nacht in diesem unbequemen Ding. Er legte sich zu Law und ließ sich von den leisen und langsamen Atemgeräuschen ins Land der Träume tragen.

 

Alles war rosa und Law saß an einem kleinen Tisch. Vor ihm standen einige Tassen mit Tee und auch ein Teller mit Keksen. Rechts und links neben ihm saßen Puppen in rosa Kleidchen. Jetzt erst blickte Law nach vorne und saß dort ein kleines Mädchen. Nein, nicht irgendein Mädchen, sondern seine kleine Schwester. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Eigentlich müsste sie doch Tod sein?! „Hallo großer Bruder.“ Mit einem Lächeln griff sie nach der Teekanne. „Möchtest du auch Tee?“ Irritiert nickte er. Was war hier los? „Du weißt doch noch was passiert ist, ODER?!“ Während ihrer Rede wurde alles dunkler und der Raum um den Tisch herum begann sich zu drehen. Die Puppen fingen an wie verrückt zu lachen und ihre Augen leuchteten Rot auf und erhellten somit den dunkeln Raum in einem gruseligen Schimmer. Law hatte Angst, sehr große Angst. Was passierte hier? Panisch sah er sich im Raum um. Seine Schwester war weg! Hinter ihm ertönte ein Lachen. Schnell drehte er sich um. Da stand sie mit einem irren Grinsen und lachte einfach nur noch. Law wich panisch zurück. Nein. Nein! NEIN! Keuchend erwachte er. Tief durchatmen, ermahnte er sich selbst. Es war nur ein Traum. Es war nur ein Traum. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch. Als sich der erste Schock gelegt hatte kamen ihm die Tränen. Laws Lippen bebten, er versuchte jegliche Geräusche zu unterdrücken, dennoch entwich ihm ein leises Schluchzen.

 

Ein leises Schluchzen weckte Kid. Häh, was war das? Da, schon wieder. Kid drehte sich zu Law, ja da kam das Geräusch her. Weinte der Reaper etwa? Ja, tat er. Sollte er ihn vielleicht einfach ignorieren, oder lieber doch nicht. Ach verdammt, das hielt man ja nicht aus. Vorsichtig rutschte Kid näher zu ihm. Etwas unbeholfen legte er einen Arm um den Weinenden und strich mit dem Anderen über seinen Kopf. Irgendwann drehte sich Law in Kids Armen um und schmiegte sich an dessen Brust. Etwas überrumpelt hörte er kurz auf, doch nachdem er sich gefasst hatte, zog er Law noch etwas näher. Irgendwie fühlte sich das Ganze ja auch gut an. Es dauerte lange, bis Law sich beruhigt hatte und wieder eingeschlafen war. Irgendwann folgte ihm Kid auch ins Reich der Träume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumme Kommentare einer Beta:  
> *Beta: Kid is so knuffig  
> **Beta: ungewöhnlich für Kid, wusste gar net dass das Wort in seinem Wortschatz auftaucht XD  
> ***Ich: Irgendwie anders - Beta: Was genau anders, ich brauch klare Anweisungen Schatz, ich bin zwar das geilste Ding auf zwei Beinen aber Gedanken lesen hab ich noch nicht gelernt  
> ****Beta: Ja ich mein das fast ernst XD  
> *****Beta: Fleisch ist absolut Gesund und wer was anderes sagt lügt  
> ******Ich: Falls der letzte Satz nicht mundet, kannst du ihn ändern - Beta: Schatz, ich ändere alles was mir nicht mundet dafür werde ich schließlich nicht bezahlt (Anmerkung, wir haben uns auf Kekse und Schokolade als Bezahlung geeinigt)  
> ******* „Was konnte Kid für seine Stimmungsschwankungen?“ Beta: schlechten Perioden-Witz hier einfügen „Hatte der vielleicht seine Tage?“ Beta: Ich glaub ich bin Gott, ich sehe die Zukunft
> 
> Insgesamt waren es ca. 200 – 300 Wörter Anmerkungen xD


	5. Kapitel 3

Irgendwie war es anders zwischen den Beiden geworden. Harmonischer vielleicht. Oder vielleicht auch nur ruhiger. Aber definitiv anders. Irgendwie halt.

 

Law lag im Bett und überlegte. Gestern war irgendwie komisch gewesen. Sie beide hatten seinen „Zusammenbruch“ nicht mehr erwähnt. Nicht einmal Kid. Der hatte sich sogar wirklich nett verhalten, hatte ihm etwas zu essen gebracht, hatte ihm geholfen aus dem Bett zu kommen, den Law ging es mittlerweile schon sehr viel besser, denn noch hatte er nicht seine komplette Kraft zurück erlangt. Irgendwie war Kid sehr ruhig gewesen und hatte nicht ein einziges Mal gemurrt oder ein bissiges Kommentar verloren. Es fühlte sich komisch an, wenn sie sich nicht stritten, fast als würde etwas Wichtiges fehlen. Hm, aber die Ruhe zwischen ihnen war auch sehr schön, vor allem wenn man nicht immer gleich mit einem Angriff rechnen musste. Müde drehte Law sich auf die andere Seite und sah die leere Bettseite. Komisch, gestern war Kid auch schon vor ihm wach und weg gewesen. Irgendwie fühlte Law sich leer wenn er allein aufwachte, obwohl eigentlich Kid neben ihm liegen sollte. Wieso nur?

 

Verdammt! Wieso zur Hölle war Kid wieder mit einem Lächeln neben Law aufgewacht? Er lächelte doch nie, zumindest niemals so wie diesen und gestrigen Morgen. Man konnte es als ein glückliches oder zufriedenes Lächeln beschreiben. Es fühlte sich warm an. Ungewohnt warm. Nicht wie sein Feuer, sondern anders. Ach Mist, es war zum Haare raufen. Seitdem Law neben ihm weinend aufgewacht war und er ihn getröstet hatte, hatte er so verfluchtes Herzklopfen in seiner Nähe. Gestern Abend konnte Kid nicht einmal neben ihm einschlafen so nervös war er. Was war nur mit ihm los? War er vielleicht krank? Ja, ganz bestimmt. Er hatte sich wahrscheinlich bei Law angesteckt, oder ihm hatte eine Tropenkrankheit erwischt.* Das war wirklich sehr wahrscheinlich, so oft er in den letzten Tagen durch den Wald gelaufen war und irgendwas gesucht hatte. Ganz bestimmt hatte er sich etwas eingefangen, ja ganz bestimmt. Mittlerweile war Kid wieder am Haus angelangt. Er hatte sich etwas beruhigt und stand nun im Schlafzimmer. Law sah zu ihm hoch und Kid konnte nichts anderes als ihn einfach anzustarren. Er sah in Laws Augen und konnte sich einfach nicht von ihnen losreißen. Irgendwann drehte Law seinen Kopf weg. „Könntest du mir vielleicht wieder aus dem Bett helfen? Meine Beine waren immer noch am zittern und wackeln, als ich es vorhin versucht hab.“ Kid konnte nur nicken. Es hatte ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Fast hatte er das Gefühl gehabt in Laws Augen zu versinken und nie wieder daraus hervor zu kommen, wenn der andere seinen Blick nicht abgewendet hätte. Schnell griff er mit einem Arm unter Laws Rücken und mit dem anderen unter dessen Beine durch. „Hey, ich kann selber laufen, du müsstest mich nur etwas stützen.“ Also setzte Kid die Beine des Reapers wieder auf dem Boden ab, hielt aber seine Hand weiterhin stützend gegen dessen Rücken. Langsam liefen die beiden in Richtung Küche. Gestern hatte Kid nochmal etwas zum Essen mitgebracht und etwas Essbares daraus gezaubert. Er setzte Law an den Tisch und holte die Reste von gestern.** Schweigend aßen sie nebeneinander. Nach einer Weile durchbrach Kid die Stille. „Hast du eigentlich Familie?“ Law erstarrte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf, wie als würde er einen unangenehmen Gedanken verscheuchen wollen. „Darüber möchte ich nicht reden.“ Kid akzeptierte es, was sollte er auch sonst tun? „Und, wie ist es mit Lieblingsessen?“ Kurz sah Law ihn irritiert an, dann antwortete er. „Ich mag Sushi.“ Kid nickte. „Wieso fragst du?“ Ja, wieso fragte er. „Hm, weil wir ja auf dieser Insel festsitzen und wenn wir das schon tun, sollten wir uns doch besser kennenlernen, oder?“ Daraufhin war es an Law zu nicken. „Dann erzähl doch mal, was du gerne isst.“ Hm, das war schwer, denn Kid mochte vieles (Alles-Fresser). „Da ich ziemlich viel gerne esse, hab ich eigentlich kein Lieblingsessen, aber ich mag Pizza, naja aber Hauptsache Fleisch.“***

 

Law musste sich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Irgendwie passte das wie die Faust aufs Auge. „Und, was machst du in deiner Freizeit so?“ Ja, was machte Law so in seiner Freizeit. Eigentlich nicht viel, er scheuchte oft und gerne Bepo herum, machte anderen Dämonen und Reapern das Leben schwer oder saß in seiner Wanne. Oftmals las er auch ein Buch, vor allem Medizin interessierte ihn. „Ich lese viel.“ Fragend sah er Kid an. „Ich geh saufen oder vernichte ein paar Menschen.“ Law nickte, das hatte er schon fast erwartet. „Und, was für eine Lieblingsfarbe hast du?“ Ohne zu zögern antwortete Kid. „Rot.“ Ein gefährliches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Auffordernd sah er Law an, der auch sofort antwortete. „Schwarz.“ Es war wirklich eine Farbe die ihm vollkommen zusagte. Sie war sowohl beruhigend, als auch zeitlos. Einfach perfekt für einen Reaper, vor allem Perfekt für ihn. „Hast du eigentlich Leute, die dir Wichtig sind?“ Das war ja fast, wie die Frage nach der Familie. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Hm, vielleicht Bepo, mein Diener. Du?“ Es war kurz Still, als müsste der andere überlegen. „Auch nicht wirklich, außer Killer, ein Barbesitzer.“ Laws Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Er ist sowas wie mein bester Freund.“ Er atmete erleichtert auf und erntete dafür einen fragenden Blick von Kid. Verdammt, wieso fühlte er sich nach diesem Satz sicherer? Fast schon, als würde ihm jetzt nichts im Wege stehen. In was für einem Weg überhaupt? Er verstand es gerade selbst nicht. „Ich glaub ich leg mich wieder ins Bett, mir ist wieder schwindelig.“ Das war eine Lüge, aber er wollte gerade nur weg von Kid und weg von diesem komischen Gefühl. „Ich schaff das schon alleine.“ Langsam stand Law auf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Er legte sich ins Bett und wickelte sich in die Decke ein. Was war nur mit ihm los?

 

Kid ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Irgendwie war Law gerade ganz komisch geworden. Naja, war er nicht meistens komisch? Nein, meistens war er wütend, kalt oder sarkastisch gegenüber Kid. Am Besten ließ er ihn erst einmal in Ruhe. Seufzend stand Kid auf. Er ging in den Wald und trieb sich dort bis in den Abend herum. Eigentlich hatte er nicht wirklich etwas gemacht, sondern war nur quer durch die Gegend gelaufen. Der Tag war vollkommen für den Arsch gewesen. Müde zog er sich, bis auf die Unterwäsche, aus und legte sich neben Law ins Bett. Dieser schien bereits vollkommen friedlich zu schlummern. Wie Law dort nur in T-Shirt und Boxershorts lag und die Decke um seinen Bauch gewickelt hatte. Wieder beschleunigte sich Kids Herzschlag. Er hatte sich wirklich etwas eingefangen, hoffentlich nichts allzu schlimmes.**** Leise drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, weg von Law, und schloss die Augen. Einige Minuten später schlief er tief und fest.

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Law langsam. Hm, aber eigentlich wollte er noch nicht aufstehen, also kuschelte er sich näher an seine Wärmequelle. So schön angenehm. Zwei Arme schlossen sich um ihn und zogen ihn noch näher an das warme Etwas. Ein warmer Atem kitzelte ihm in. Wohlig schmiegte er sich an den Körper hinter sich. Warte … oh Fuck, nein, Nein, NEIN! Das war doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz oder? Schnell öffnete er seine Augen, sah nach hinten und sah schlafenden Kid hinter sich. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf dessen Lippen und Laws Herz schlug schneller. Das konnte doch echt nicht wahr sein. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, was sich als schwieriger Herausstellte als gedacht, denn immer wieder zog Kid ihn zurück an seine breite Brust. Doch Law wollte weg, musste weg. Weg von Kid, der ihn im Moment mehr als durcheinander brachte und weg von dieser angenehmen Wärme. Irgendwann schaffte er es und verschwand leise nach draußen. Er setzte sich an den kleinen Bach hinter dem Haus und fing an zu überlegen. Wie konnte das nur passieren, wie hatte er sich nur in Kid - NEIN! Er konnte es nicht einmal denken. Aber wieso? War es weil Kid sich so um ihn gekümmert hat, oder weil er der einzige Kontakt auf dieser Insel war, oder hatte er diese Gefühle schon länger und hatte sie durch ihre Streitereien nur nie bemerkt? Er wusste es nicht, was er aber dafür wusste war, dass diese Gefühle da waren, aber wie sollte er damit umgehen? Ansprechen würde er es definitiv nicht. Kid würde sich sowieso nur über ihn lustig machen. Einfach verdrängen wäre wohl am besten, aber allein der Gedanke tat weh. Trübselig starrte er auf das fließende Wasser. Er könnte jetzt auch einfach wieder ins Bett zurück und die Nähe zu Kid genießen. Der pennt bestimmt noch seelenruhig und würde es nicht mal bemerken.

 

Langsam wachte Kid auf. Die Wärme war wirklich angenehm, nur eins störte ihn. Das warme Ding bewegte sich und zwar ziemlich viel. Er zog es fester an sich und spürte etwas Weiches an seinen Lippen. Etwas Weiches?! Seine Augen flogen auf und er starrte direkt in Laws. Was zur Hölle?! Schnell schob er den anderen weg von sich und wischte sich mit dem Arm über die Lippen. Was war das gerade gewesen? Und vor allem wieso raste sein Herz wieder wie verrückt? Kid sprang auf und lief aus dem Raum hinaus.

 

Law sah ihm hinter her. Das war gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen. Er hatte sich doch bloß wieder in Kids Arme legen wollen und jetzt war er wütend. Sauer auf sich selbst, weil er es hätte ahnen können. Nicht einmal Kid konnte so fest schlafen, das er sowas nicht bemerken würde, auch wenn der Kuss eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt war. Geladen stand er nun auch auf und ging hinaus in den Wald. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste einfach nie wieder zurück zu kommen und dort draußen zu versauern. Wütend trat er gegen einen Busch und der Boden gab unter ihm nach. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und sein Rücken schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft und versuchte das Flimmern vor seinen Augen weg zu blinzeln. Nach einigen Minuten oder Stunden gelang es ihm auch. Langsam setzte er sich auf und zuckte zusammen. Sein Rücken schmerzte, ebenso wie seine Lunge. Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf den Rücken sinken, es war wenigstens etwas angenehmer als zu sitzen. Seufzend sah er nach oben. Er war bestimmt 2 oder 3 Meter tief gefallen. Alleine und mit den Schmerzen kam er hier definitiv nicht raus. Also hieß es warten und hoffen. Seufzend sah er zu, wie das Stückchen Himmel über ihm sich erst von Blau zu Rot verfärbte und schließlich Schwarz wurde.

 

Kid kam gerade aus dem Wald zurück und betrat das Haus. Mittlerweile war es schon wieder dunkel geworden. Dieser verdammte Reaper! Da denkt man, man kommt gerade mit ihm klar und dann passiert so eine Scheiße! Aber eigentlich war es irgendwie auch schön gewesen… NEIN! War es nicht, es war definitiv nicht schön gewesen und dieses blöde Kribbeln hatte er auch nicht gespürt. Er war Eustass fucking Kid und er war definitiv nicht verschossen in diesen dämlichen Reaper! … auch nicht wenn sich Laws Lippen noch so wundervoll weich angefühlt hatten und die Wärme so richtig war. Nein, er hatte sich definitiv nicht verliebt. ´Und was hatte dann dein Herzklopfen auf sich?`, meldete sich ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Hinterkopf. Er war krank geworden, so einfach ist das. ´Ja, ja. Rede dir das nur selber ein.` Halt die Klappe Gewissen. Grummelnd ging er ins Schlafzimmer und bemerkte, dass Law nicht anwesend war. Hm, hatte er halt Pech, der konnte bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Wütend schmiss er sich auf das Bett und schlummerte tief ein. Am nächsten Morgen weckten ihn die Sonnenstrahlen. Die ganze Nacht war er immer wieder aufgewacht. Er hatte einfach keinen Schlaf gefunden. Immer wieder waren seine Gedanken zu Law gewandert und irgendwie vermisste er den Reaper. Es war seltsam ohne ihn aufzuwachen, ihn nicht neben sich zu wissen wenn Kid schlief. Konnte man sich so schnell an einander gewöhnen? Aber er sollte Law doch eigentlich hassen, oder? Ach egal, erst einmal was zum Essen suchen. Sein Magen meldete sich nämlich schon wieder lautstark. Gemächlich schlendernd ging Kid in den Wald und nahm seine übliche Route. Zuerst ging er zu seiner Falle, leider war dort nichts drin, also musste er Gemüse suchen gehen. Als er zurück zum Haus ging wäre er fast in ein Loch gefallen, das war aber letztens noch nicht da. Vielleicht war da ja ein Tier rein gefallen. Kid sah hinunter und erschrak. Auf dem Boden der Grube lag Law. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und Kid konnte nicht sehen ob er noch atmete, aber er konnte doch nicht einfach Tod sein, nein das durfte einfach nicht sein. „Hey, Reaper … LAW!“ Erschrocken öffneten sich die Augen des am Boden liegenden. Wenigstens etwas. „Kannst du aufstehen?“ Kid sah besorgt hinunter. Hoffentlich hatte Law keine Verletzungen und wenn er welche hatte, dann nicht allzu schlimme. „Ja, warte.“ Law stand langsam auf doch jede Bewegung wurde von einem schmerzvollem Keuchen begleitet, welches Kid das Herz in der Brust zusammen zog. Kid überlegte wie er den Reaper am besten aus dem Loch bekommen könne. Es wäre wohl am besten wenn er Law einfach aus dem Loch ziehen würde, auch wenn diese große Schmerzen für den Reaper bedeuten würde, doch Kid hatte einfach nicht die Mittel oder die Zeit um eine andere Lösung zu finden.

„Streck deine Arme zu mir hoch.“ Law tat wie ihm geheißen und wurde sofort von Kid aus dem Graben gezogen. Doch Kid hatte seine Kraft unterschätzt und er landete auf seinem Rücken, während der andere hart auf seiner Brust aufkam. Fest zog er seine Arme um Law. Er würde ihn nie mehr loslassen. Der Schrecken von gerade hatte ihn erkennen lassen, dass er wirklich in Law verliebt war und er würde ihn, jetzt wo er diese Erkenntnis hatte, nie wieder ziehen lassen. Jedenfalls nicht freiwillig … und ohne Kampf. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und hielt Law weiterhin auf seinem Schoß fest. Dieser sah leicht bedröppelt zu ihm hoch und irgendwie sah das verdammt niedlich aus. Wieso war ihm das vorher nicht aufgefallen? Hatte ihn sein Hass so sehr geblendet? Anscheinend schon. „Kannst du laufen?“ Law schüttelte seinen Kopf. Behutsam zog Kid ihn noch näher und versuchte mit dem Reaper in seinen Armen aufzustehen. Schwankend schaffte er es und ging dann eilig mit ihm ins Haus. Kid legte ihn aufs Bett ab und fragte: „Brauchst du was? Vielleicht etwas zum Trinken?“ Wenn er schon länger in dem Loch lag, musste er definitiv dehydriert sein. Als Law nickte, holte er ihm schnell Wasser und gab ihm das Glas. Gierig stürzte Law es runter und Kid musste daran denken, was dieser Mund alles anstellen könnte. Wieso hatte er denn gerade jetzt schon solche Gedanken? Hatte er es davor einfach nicht bemerkt und mit seinem blinden Hass überdeckt? Ein Keuchen ließ ihn auf blicken. Law hatte sich nach hinten, aufs Bett, fallen lassen und hatte anscheinend ziemliche Schmerzen. Besorgt musterte Kid ihn, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Wo war denn die blöde Kiste geblieben? Ah, da. Schnell hatte er die oberen Sachen rausgeräumt und stieß auf genau das, was er irgendwie schon befürchtet hatte. Gleitmittel und Kondome, naja, wenigsten war das eine zu etwas nütze. Kid schnappte sich das schmierige Zeug und ging damit zurück zu Law. „Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“ Mit einem Ächzen drehte dieser sich um und ließ sich auf den Bauch fallen. Vorsichtig zog Kid dem Reaper das T-Shirt aus, das dieser schon die ganze Zeit getragen hatte. Nun trug Law nur noch seine Boxershorts und lag mit einer Gänsehaut auf dem Bett. Mit einem klacken öffnete Kid die Tube und drückte sich etwas davon auf die Hand. Bevor er es jedoch als Massageöl verwendete, wärmte er es noch kurz in seiner Hand. Als es eine angenehme Wärme erreicht hatte, fing er an, es auf Laws Rücken zu verteilen. Am Anfang wimmerte Law noch und Kid wollte schon ein perverses Kommentar loslassen, aber er ließ es lieber. Je länger Kid Laws Rücken mit seinen Händen bearbeitete, desto mehr entspannte sich der Schwarzhaarige und jeder leise Laut des Wohlbefindens jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. „Kid?“ Wieso störte Law denn gerade jetzt den schönen Moment? „Hmm.“ Naja, inzwischen war ja auch schon etwas Zeit vergangen. „Wieso hörst du nicht auf?“ Stimmt, wieso hörte er nicht einfach auf? „Weil ich nicht will.“ Laws Atem stockte. „Weil du nicht willst?“ Kid stieß einen zustimmenden Laut aus.

 

Laws Herz schlug schneller und er fing an zu zappeln. Der wollte ihn doch bloß veräppeln, oder? Zweifelnd zappelte er weiter bis Kid ihn los ließ. Law drehte sich um und setzte sich auf. Eigentlich wollte er nicht das Kid die Zweifel in seinen Augen sah, aber er musste dem Dämon einfach in die Augen blicken. Nun war es an Kid, das dessen Atem stockte und keine Sekunde später lag Law auf die Matratze gepresst und Kids Lippen waren auf seinem Mund. Er lag wie erstarrt da, doch nachdem der erste Schock vergangen war und der Dämon sich schon von ihm lösen wollte, schlang Law seine Arme um Kids Hals und zog ihn enger an sich, während er Kid endlich zurück küsste. Langsam schloss er seine Auge während Kid anfing mit seinen Händen Laws Körper zu erkunden und schlussendlich seine rechte Hand in dessen Haar zu vergraben und seine Linke kam auf Laws Hüfte zum Liegen. Immer enger pressten sie sich aneinander und Law wollte, dass dieser Moment nie wieder endete. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, als Kid seine Hand in Laws Boxershorts schob und anfing dessen Hintern zu streicheln. Law kam dem Dämon immer mehr entgegen und kein Blattpapier hätte mehr zwischen die Beiden gepasst. Leidenschaftlich spielten ihre Zungen miteinander und Law fing an sich an Kid zu reiben. Dieser lies immer wieder seine Hand in Laws Spalte gleiten und der Reaper schmiegte sich daraufhin nur noch mehr an Kid. „Law, darf ich weiter gehen?“ Law erstarrte, wenn Kid jetzt aufhören würde, dann bekommt er richtig ärger! Er war dafür verantwortlich, dass er gerade so erregt war, also musste Kid auch mit den Konsequenzen Leben. „Natürlich.“ Und sofort hing er wieder an Kids Lippen und spürte dessen Grinsen durch den Kuss hindurch. Langsam löste sich dann Kid von Law und zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Law musste schlucken. Er hatte Kid bisher immer nur in Klamotten gesehen und dessen durchtrainierter Oberkörper ließ ihn mehr als nur erschaudern. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinen Händen über die Bauchmuskeln, nur um dann tiefer zu gleiten und an Kids Hose rum zu nesteln. Irgendwie wollte das ganze aber nicht so, wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Mist, jetzt war er auch noch abgerutscht. Große Hände gesellten sich zu seinen und halfen ihm den Knopf auf zu bekommen. Sachte schob er dann Kids Hände weg und fing an dessen Hose über seine Hüften zu ziehen. Fast schon hatte es etwas Magisches. Law zog erschrocken Luft ein als ihm gleich Kids Penis entgegen sprang. Dieser Mistkerl hatte keine Unterwäsche an! Das war so verdammt heiß. Eilig versuchte Law Kids Hose nun endlich von dessen Beinen weg zu bekommen. Kid lachte kurz auf und half Law dann sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen. Danach widmete der Dämon sich dem letzten Stück Stoff an Laws Körper. Auf jeden Zentimeter, den er freilegte, hinterließ er seine Male und Law konnte nur noch Keuchen. Jede Körperstelle vibrierte und jede weitere Berührung von Kid ließ ihn erschaudern. Als seine Boxershorts nun endgültig unten waren, waren Laws Nerven bis zum äußersten gespannt. Er wollte nur noch kommen. Sein Blick war verschleiert und er sah nicht, was Kid tat. Zittern lag er da und versuchte einen etwas klareren Kopf zu bekommen, als der Dämon wieder etwas tat. Kid zog ihn ein Stückchen nach unten und stellte Laws Beine auf. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und er wurde etwas nervös. Kurz darauf spürte er etwas Nasses an seinem Eingang und er hielt den Atem an, dann fühlte er auch schon den ersten Finger in sich eindringen. Law entspannte sich und wenige Zeit später fühlte er auch schon, wie sich ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger zum ersten gesellten. Plötzlich traf Kid einen Punkt, der Law Sterne sehen ließ. Wimmernd bäumte er sich auf und Kid fand immer wieder und wieder diese Stelle. Auf einmal wurde ihm dieser Reiz entzogen und Law sah vorwurfsvoll zu Kid hoch, doch dieser grinste einfach nur doof. „Jetzt mach was“, schnauzte Law ihn an. Ein leises Lachen ertönte, doch bevor Law etwas erwidern konnte, wurde er auch wieder ein Stück näher zu Kid gezogen, der ohne zu zögern in ihn eindrang. Law musste auf keuchen. Es war fast, als würde er von innen zerreißen, aber gleichzeitig, war er so unglaublich erregt, das es ihn nicht störte. Immer wieder stieß Kid in ihn und traf diese wunderbare Stelle, sodass Law nur noch keuchend und wimmernd unter dem Dämon lag. Kid wurde immer schneller und Law konnte sich nur noch unter dieser Lust winden. Immer höher steigerte sich diese, bis Law sich fühlte, als würde er immer wieder und wieder explodieren vor Lust bis er schließlich den Höhepunkt jener Lust erreichte. Erschöpft lies Law sich wieder auf das Bett sinken. Kid lag auf ihm, anscheinend war er auch schon gekommen und Law hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Allerdings bemerkte er nun etwas anderes. „Kid, steh auf.“ Ein widerwilliges Brummen folgte, also nicht auf die nette Tour. Mit seiner wenigen, verbliebenen Kraft, schob er Kid von sich und setzte sich auf. Autsch, sein Hintern und sein Rücken schmerzten und sein Bauch, sowie sein Rücken waren klebrig. Verdammt, was für ein Zeug hatte Kid ihm da vorhin drauf geschmiert? „Kid, wir sollten uns vielleicht irgendwie waschen.“ Wieder folgte nur ein Brummen. „Kid, wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst und mir hilfst, war das eine einmalige Sache.“ Und plötzlich war Kid hellwach. Also geht doch.

 

Was? Nein, das konnte Law ihm nicht antun! Kid hoffte ehrlich, dass Law es nicht ernst meinte. „Okay, was möchtest du?“ Triumphierend lächelte Law. „Eine Dusche, oder ein Bad wäre toll … und zwar für uns Beide.“ Kid nickte. Es war irgendwie verständlich, auch wenn er jetzt am liebsten seine Ruhe hätte und … naja mit Law kuscheln wollte. Eigentlich war er ja eher nicht der Typ dazu, aber nach dem Sex, war das für ihn fast Pflicht und bei Law auf jeden Fall. Ziemlich kaputt stand er also auf und zog Law mit sich. Dieser humpelte hinter ihm her und irgendwann hob Kid ihn einfach hoch und brachte ihn an eine nahegelegene Badestelle, die er auf der ersten Erkundungstour gefunden hatte. Am Ufer des kleinen Sees ließ er Law hinunter, der gleich ins kalte Wasser ging. Zitternd stand er im Wasser und Kid konnte nur schmachtend daneben stehen, während immer wieder feine Tröpfchen, die vom Wasserfall kamen, der den See speiste, auf Law landeten und an ihm hinunter liefen. Kid leckte sich über die Lippen. Langsam stieg auch er in das kühle Nass und schmiegte sich von hinten an Law, dieser erschauderte. „Na, ist dir kalt? Vielleicht kann ich ja einen Weg finden um dich zu wärmen?“ Auf Kids Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Oh ja, er wusste einige Wege um Law wieder aufzuwärmen. „Kid, wenn du mir nicht helfen willst, das ganze klebrige Zeug los zu werden, verzieh dich. Dank dir, tut mir nämlich der Arsch weh, ebenso wie der Rücken, wofür du ja eigentlich nichts kannst, aber vergiss es trotzdem, dass ich dich da so schnell nochmal ran lasse.“ Wütend blickte Law ihn an und Kid seufzte genervt. Nicht mal der kleinste Spaß wurde ihm gegönnt! Dann half er Law lieber das, wie der Reaper so schön gesagt hatte, „klebrige Zeug“ ab zu waschen. Einmal verirrten sich dann seine Finger, woraufhin ein fast schon gebrülltes „KID!“ kam, daraufhin ließ er Law schweren Herzens in Ruhe. Nachdem sie wieder im Haus waren und sich angezogen hatten, zog Kid Law an sich. „Ich mach auch nichts schlimmes“, brummte er, ehe der Dämon die Lippen des Reapers verschloss. Gemächlich küsste Kid ihn und zog ihn näher an sich. Diesmal hatte er sogar keine Hintergedanken, sondern wollte Law nur nahe an und bei sich spüren. Er würde Law einfach nicht gehen lassen, wenn sie wieder zurück waren. Er würde für immer bei ihm bleiben, auch wenn sich das jetzt vermutlich sehr nach einem Psycho anhörte, aber Law bedeutete ihm so unglaublich viel und Kid wusste einfach nicht, ob er es ohne den Reaper überhaupt noch aushalten würde, also legte er all seine Gefühle in den Kuss. *****

 

Plötzlich standen sie wieder im Thronsaal Satans. Law war verwirrt, doch ließ er sich seine Gefühle wie meistens nicht ansehen. Fast schon gelangweilt stand er da. Kurz schweife sein Blick zu Kid, der sehr bedröppelt neben ihm stand. Langsam wurde er genervt, wieso zum fick (ja, das konnte man wörtlich nehmen), musste Satan sie gerade jetzt rausholen?! Mittlerweile sah er auch, wie Kid sich aufregte und etwas sagen wollte, doch ein Blick von Law ließ ihn verstummen. Danach sah er wieder vor. Kichernd saß Satan auf seinem Thron. „Ihr müsstet eure Blicke mal sehen!“ Er kicherte wieder. Was zur Hölle?! „Hach, ihr seid schon süß, nichts desto trotz solltet ihr euch ab heute zumindest etwas zusammen reisen, wenigstens wenn ihr beim arbeiten seid … ansonsten seid ihr frei das zu tun, was ihr wollt. Ach ja, bevor ich es noch vergesse, die Insel steht euch immer zu Verfügung.“ Während seiner Rede wechselte Satans Gesichtsausdruck von belustigt zu ernst und wieder zurück. Law würde ihm so gerne ins Gesicht schlagen, vor allem für den letzten Satz. Der war sowas von unangebracht. „So, da das jetzt geklärt ist, kriegt ihr noch einen Auftrag um zu zeigen, dass ihr notfalls auch zusammenarbeiten könnt.“ Hm, das kam nicht gerade überraschend. Kid und Law wurden jeweils ein paar Blätter von einem vorbeihuschenden Dämon gereicht. „Herr, wir bräuchten unsere Kräfte für den Job wieder.“ Kurz sah Satan sie verwirrt an. „Stimmt, da war ja was.“ Mit einem Fingerschnippen erschien seine Sense wieder vor Law und wieder stand er in einem magischen Kreis. Langsam spürte er, wie seine Kraft, wieder in ihn zurückkehrte, als wäre eine Barriere zerstört worden, oder als hätte diese Risse bekommen. Ein Schauer durch fuhr Law und er griff nach seiner Sense. Endlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr schwach. Nicht mehr nackt, ohne seine Kräfte. „So, jetzt könnt ihr euch ja verkrümeln und euren Auftrag nachgehen.“ Mit einem Fingerschippen Satans stand Law mitten in einem Weizenfeld. Kid nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt. „Also, bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Law wollte eigentlich nicht, dass es wieder wie vor der Zeit auf der Insel wurde, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm nicht. Er konnte Kid dabei nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen. Irgendwie wollte er mit diesem dämlichen Idioten zurück auf diese Insel und nie wieder in die Hölle zurück. Seufzend orientierte er sich kurz und deutete dann auf ein nahegelegenes Dorf. „Dort müssen wir hin.“ Kid nickte nur. Als sie im Dorf angekommen waren, fragte Kid nur, wohin sie genau müssten und Law ging mit ihm zum Zielhaus. Irgendwie wirkte es gerade sehr verkrampft. Lag es daran, dass sie ihre Kräfte wieder hatten, oder dass sie nicht mehr auf der Insel waren? Es war einfach verwirrend, hatte Kid ihm vielleicht nur etwas vorgespielt? Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken! Schweigend holten sie sich die Seele und waren sofort wieder im Palast. „Super, ihr habt eure Abschlussprüfung bestanden. Ihr dürft jetzt gehen … ABER NUR DURCH DIE TÜR!“ Law zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. Er schritt durch die Tür und den Gang entlang. Plötzlich wurde er in eine Nische gedrängt und gegen die Wand gepresst. „Wieso läufst du weg?!“ Kid sah ihn böse an. „Wie kommst du drauf, dass ich weglaufe?“ Kid fing an zu grinsen und Laws Herz machte einen Satz. „Dann ist ja alles geklärt.“ Er ließ Law los und dieser vermisste sofort die Nähe von Kid. „Also, wollen wir zu dir, oder zu mir?“ Kid hatte sich schon umgedreht, als Law anfing zu lächeln. Kid war ein Idiot, und was für einer, aber er war sein Idiot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumme Kommentare einer Beta:  
> *Beta: Ja klar, von der hab ich schon gehört, nennt sich Idiotengrippe  
> **Beta: oh mein Lieblingsgericht, Rest von gestern oder wie es nenne: „Hey, ich muss net kochen.“  
> ***Beta: Schatz, hast du mich da etwa Zitiert? XD  
> ****Beta: Idiotengrippe, wollts nur noch mal anmerken  
> *****Beta: Männer haben keine Gefühle (oder so ähnlich)


	6. Extra - Satans neues Unterhaltungsprogramm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Vieles war anders geplant, aber irgendwann hat Satan sich meinen Laptop geschnappt und zusammen mit den anderen Dämonenfürsten das Kapitel geschrieben. Also: Bitte nicht böse sein, wenn es nicht gerade eurer Vorstellung der Dämonen entspricht.

Grinsend ließ er sich auf seinen Thron fallen. Das Ganze konnte ja noch heiter werden, oder sehr schlimm. Hm, er sollte es auf fedenfall im Auge behalten. Satan ging in einen Nebenraum und suchte etwas. Wo war das verdammte Ding nur geblieben? Ach, da lag es ja … auf seinem eigentlich angestammten Platz. Da hatte er es einfach übersehen. Egal. Satan legte das runde Ding auf einen Sockel und fing an es zu drehen. Immer wieder projizierte die Kugel Bilder an die Wand, die sich im perfekten Abstand zum Sockel befand. Die Projektionen waren vollkommen klar und zeigten die unterschiedlichsten Bilder, ebenso wie die Geräusche, die direkt aus der Kugel kamen. Irgendwann hatte Satan dann das gewünschte Bild gefunden und ließ die Kugel an dieser Stelle stehen. Das bewegte Bild zeigte Kid und Law am Strand. Gemütlich fletzte Satan sich auf eine der beiden Couchs, die links und rechts neben dem Sockel standen, vor diesem war auch noch ein länglicher Couchtisch. Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch Popcorn und Cola, dann wäre alles perfekt.

Kichernd saß er da und sah wie sich die beiden durch den Dschungel schlugen und unbewusst auf das Haus zusteuerten. Leise lachte Satan auf, eigentlich könnte er den Beiden noch eine kleine Freude machen. Schnell war ein Briefchen geschrieben und ins Haus teleportiert. Hach, er freute sich schon auf die Reaktion der Beiden. Ein leises Klopfen ertönte an der Tür. „Herein.“ Flink huschte ein kleiner Dämon in den Raum. „Der Herr Mammon wünscht eine Audienz.“ Was will der jetzt schon wieder? „Sag ihm, dass ich gleich komme.“ Mit einer Verbeugung huschte der andere Dämon wieder aus dem Zimmer. Satan stand auf und streckte sich. Seine Knochen knackten und langsam machte er sich auf dem weg, aus dem Raum hinaus, in den großen Thronsaal. Dort stand der Herr der Gier und wartete ungeduldig. „Mammon, was ist diesmal dein Problem. Hat Beelzebub wieder gegen eine eurer Abmachungen verstoßen?“ Mammon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es ist wegen meinem Reaper, weißt du welche Verluste ich dadurch mache, das er auf dieser einsamen Insel mit dem Dämon sitzt?“ Wütend blickte er Satan an, doch dieser ignorierte es gekonnt. „Nein und es interessiert mich auch nicht. In spätestens zwei Wochen ist er sowieso wieder hier und du kannst deine Verluste ja mit anderen Reapern oder Dämonen ausgleichen. Also, verschwinde!“ Mit einem wütenden Schnauben verschwand Mammon und Satan atmete tief durch. Das war immer wieder ein Kampf mit seinen Nerven. Boah, und es nervte wie Sau!

Wieder ging er zurück in den Raum und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken. Er war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen. Kid hatte sein kleines Schreiben entdeckt. Lachend ließ er sich nach hinten sinken. Hach, diese Reaktionen sind einfach zu lustig. Mit einem lauten Klatschen wurde Satan aus seinem Lachflash gerissen. Luzifer stand vor ihm. „Höh, was machst du hier.“ Luzifer seufzte. „Hast du schon wieder unser wöchentliches Treffen vergessen?“ Ups, ja da war was. „Ach, du solltest es dir endlich mal aufschreiben, wenn du es immer vergisst!“ Ja, das sollte er, aber er hatte die unangekündigten Besuche von Luzifer lieber, als dass er immer wusste, wann der Höllenfürst kam. „Ich hab heute wenigstens einen triftigen Grund. Schau dir das mal an.“ Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er auf die Wand mit den laufenden Bildern. Gerade meinte Law, dass er nicht mit Kid in einem Bett schlafen würde. „Doch das wird er und wenn ich dafür sorgen muss!“ Satan schaute grimmig auf das Bild. Ja, er würde ganz sicher dafür sorgen, dass Law in diesem blöden Bett mit Kid schlief! „Du bist doch verrückt, die müssen schon ohne deine Gemeinheiten genug aushalten. Du machst es ja nur noch schlimmer!“ Leise lachte Satan auf. „Das ist genau mein Plan. Die sind uns schon ziemlich auf die Nerven gegangen, also wieso nicht gleiches Recht für alle?“ Luzifer schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Übrigens hast du Kuchen mitgebracht?“ Neugierig sah Satan den Herren der Hochmut an und dieser nickte nur kurz. „Sogar deine Lieblingssorte.“ Grinsend setzte sich Luzifer neben Satan und mit einem Fingerschnippen erschien auch schon die Erdbeersahnetorte.

„So und du schaust jetzt mit … Uhh, Kid geht ins Schlafzimmer, hoffentlich gefällt es ihnen.“ Interessiert schaute Luzifer auf das Bild, während Satan sich eine Gabel Kuchen in den Mund stopfte. „Hihi, ja es gefällt ihm. Bin ich nicht geil?“ Luzifer schüttelte den Kopf. Was hatte der denn jetzt? Satan war doch einfach der Hammer wenn es um etwas so wichtiges ging, wie Schlafzimmereinrichtung, bzw. Einrichtung allgemein! Hach, er ließ ihn einfach erst einmal, der würde seine Meinung bestimmt bald noch ändern. Kurz sah er noch Luzifer von der Seite an ehe er sich wieder der Liveübertragung widmete. >„Kid, ich hab Hunger, besorg mir was zu essen!“ - „Denkst du ich hab eine Ahnung davon?! Mach dir selber was zu essen!“ < Satan brach fast ab vor Lachen, das war ja noch besser als jedes Comedy Programm. Fast rutschte er vom Sofa, während Luzifer schon am Boden lag. Dieser wischte sich gerade mit der einen Hand die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht während er sich mit der anderen Hand den Bauch hielt. Als die beiden dann noch Law sahen, welcher versuchte mit der Ananas umzugehen, war es um die Beiden geschehen. Sie konnten einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Die Ganze Situation war einfach zu komisch, als dass sie sich hätten zusammen reißen können. Endlich lag Law im Bett und Satan, sowie Luzifer bekamen wieder mehr Luft. Mittlerweile lagen sie nur noch keuchen in der Gegend rum und grinsten dämlich vor sich hin. „Du, Satan, ich müsste dann langsam mal wieder von hier verschwinden. Immerhin hab ich auch noch ein bisschen was zu Tun.“ Der Höllenherrscher nickte kurz. „Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit.“ Mit einem kurzen „Pff“ verschwand dieser auch schon und der Herr der Hölle saß nun einsam in dem Raum.

Eigentlich hätte er jetzt schlafen gehen können, aber irgendwas hielt ihn immer noch vor den bewegten Bildern fest. Vielleicht war es Neugier? Naja, dann schaute er halt mal was Kid so trieb. Der Dämon saß gerade vor der Feuerstelle als Law wieder auftauchte. Huh, das konnte ja interessant werden. Grinsend und gespannt saß Satan auf der Couch. >„Und was hat du so gemacht während ich uns was zu essen besorgt hab?“ - „Ich hab auch was zum Essen gesucht! Was glaubst du, wie die Früchte hier rein kommen? Durch den Wind?“ - "Friert es dich eigentlich nicht?“ - „Wieso sollte es mich frieren?“ - „Naja, du sitzt hier nur in Boxershorts … Übrigens sind deine Tattoos ganz nett.“ - „Nett?!“< Also irgendwie waren die Beiden ja schon niedlich, auch wenn es auf ihre eigene spezielle Art und Weiße war. Das konnte Satan sich wirklich den ganzen Tag anschauen, schade, dass es nicht ging, denn auch er hatte viele Pflichten. Seufzend wollte er aufstehen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Law Kid aus dem Bett schmiss. Was ERLAUBTE sich dieser Bengel überhaupt seinen Befehl zu MISSACHTEN? Grummelig setzte Satan sich wieder hin und schaute sich das Schauspiel an, denn kurze Zeit später war Law wieder wach und sah gar nicht gut aus. Tja, hatte er verdient wenn dieser dumme Reaper SEINE Befehle missachtete. „Ihhh!“ Angewidert sah Satan Law zu wie dieser sich übergab. Irgendwie hatte er doch etwas Mitleid mit ihm. Dann sah er auch schon wie der Reaper stürzte und liegen blieb. Shit, er konnte im Moment nichts tun, weil er die Beiden ja eigentlich alleine und auf sich gestellt lassen wollte. Also erhob er sich seufzend und ging in sein großes Schlafgemach, die Hälfte des Zimmers wurde von einem riesigen Matratzenberg eingenommen, auf dem Decken und Kissen verteilt waren. Nach einem Bad machte er es sich in seiner kleinen Kuscheloase gemütlich und Schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Satan recht unsanft geweckt. Lautes Geschrei ließ ihn hochfahren. Was zur Hölle war jetzt schon wieder los? Nicht mal in Ruhe ausschlafen konnte man. Grummelnd erhob sich der Herr der Hölle und zog sich schnell etwas über, dann marschierte er direkt in den Thronsaal. Inmitten diesem stand Beelzebub und stritt sich mit einem Höfling. „WARUM RAUBT IHR MIR MEINEN SCHLAF?!“ Mit einem Mal waren alle anwesenden still und der Höfling ließ sich in eine tiefe Verbeugung fallen. „Der Herr Beelzebub möchte etwas mit euch besprechen, allerdings wollte er dies sofort tun und nicht warten bis ihr erwacht seid, Herr. Ich habe nur versucht ihn aus euren Schlafgemächern fern zu halten.“ Mit einem Nicken entließ er den Dämon, bevor Satan sich zu Beelzebub wandte. „Was willst du hier so früh am Morgen?“ Satan setzte sich auf seinen Thron und wartete bis Beelzebub anfing zu sprechen, was dieser auch gleich tat. „Ich brauche meinen Dämon wieder, einer meiner Kinder vermisst ihn ganz schrecklich und leidet von Stunde zu Stunde mehr unter diesem grausamen Verlust.“ * Kopfschüttelnd saß Satan da. Kid war ja nicht für immer weg, was dieses Balg sich wieder in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. „Zunächst einmal ist Kid nur für eine kurze Zeit weg und dann ist es immer noch MEINE Entscheidung gewesen. Komm mit deinen Kindern besser zurecht und lass sie dir nicht immer auf der Nase herumtanzen.“ Seufzend nickte der Herr der Völlerei. „Du hast Recht, aber am liebsten würde ich ihnen jeden Wunsch erfüllen und ihnen die ganze Welt, sowie andere Welten zu Füßen legen.“ Wieder seufzte Satan. „Du brauchst echt mal Urlaub. Komm mit, vielleicht lenkt dich das ein bisschen ab.“ Natürlich nur um Beelzebub von seinem Alltag abzulenken, anstatt sich um seine Kinder zu kümmern brachte Satan ihn in den Raum mit der Kristallkugel. Er setzte sich auf das eine Sofa, während er Beelzebub, dass andere anbot. Mit einem Fingerschnippen hatte das Bild, welches die ganze Nacht durchgelaufen war, auch wieder Ton. ** Hach, wie viel Satan einfach nur mit so kleinen Gesten erreichen konnte. Einfach praktisch! Leicht zuckte Beelzebub zusammen, als es plötzlich Laut wurde, was Satan zum Grinsen brachte. Danach blickten beide auf die Wand und sahen sich an, was Kid und Law auf der Insel gerade so trieben.

Gerade wachte Kid auf und Satan sah gespannt zu, was dieser Tat, denn er hatte noch die Szenen des gestrigen Abends im Kopf. Hoffentlich fand der Dämon ihn bald. Ja, endlich stand Kid vor dem bewusstlosen Law und nein … dieser Idiot schlug doch nicht gerade Law?! Doch, war der noch ganz dicht?! „Was zur Hölle tut er da?!“ Beelzebub sah erschrocken auf das Bild. „Da siehst du es, Kid kann einfach nichts Sinnvolles tun, wenn irgendwas ist … das könntest du deinem Sohn erzählen. Vielleicht hört er dann auf dich damit zu nerven?“ Nachdenklich sah Beelzebub ihn an. „Hm, du könntest Recht haben. Ich glaub, am besten sag ich es ihm gleich, dann habe ich es hinter mir. Also gut, wir sehen uns.“ Mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand der Herr der Völlerei. Nun saß Satan wieder völlig allein dort in diesem Raum. Egal, dann sah er sich dieses Schauspiel alleine an. Grinsend ließ er sich weiter nach hinten sinken, bis er an der Rückwand des Sofas lehnte. Gebannt schaute er wieder auf das Bild und … was?! Ihh, was tat Kid da mit dem Wasser und Law?! Das war ja fast schon pervers! Kopfschüttelnd bestellte er sich einen Diener her. Wenigstens kümmerte sich Kid jetzt wirklich um Law und das war schon süß. Kurz darauf, war der Bedienstete schon da und Satan bestellte sich etwas zu essen. Mittlerweile hatte er schon sehr großen Hunger. Nachdem er etwas Essbares in seinem Magen hatte, was hauptsächlich aus Popcorn bestand, sah er das Schauspiel weiter an. Was Law wohl träumte? Mit einem leichten Drehen der Kugel sah er auch schon, was in den Träumen des Reapers vorging. Aww und wie süß der Traum war und der kleine Kid mit seinen Streichen erst. Wirklich zu niedlich. Schnell schaltete er wieder um, um zu sehen, was Kid gerade tat, dieser legte Law gerade ein Tuch auf den Kopf. Lachend kugelte Satan sich auf dem Sofa, als Kid immer wieder und wieder versuchte das Tuch auf Laws Stirn zu legen. Hach, das war einfach zu komisch. Vor allem, das Kid nicht ausrastete, während es immer wieder herunter fiel, war wirklich interessant. Kurze Zeit betrachtete er noch Kid, während dieser auf dem Stuhl einschlief, dann riss ein klopfen Satan aus seinen Betrachtungen.

Einer seiner Diener kam herein und kündigte Beelzebub an. Was wollte denn der jetzt schon wieder? Vor allem zu so einer späten Abendstunde? Nickend gab Satan zu verstehen, dass dieser eintreten möge. Sogleich stand er auch schon im Raum. „Also, was verschlägt dich denn schon wieder hier her?“ Kurz seufzte Beelzebub. „Ach meine Kinder regen mich gerade wirklich auf, immer das gleich mit ihnen. Wenn man einmal einem Nachgibt, wollen die anderen das auch.“ Eigentlich wollte Satan ja nicht nachfragen … okay, er würde auch nicht nachfragen. „Also flüchtest du dich hier her, anstatt dich deiner Familie zu stellen?“ Beelzebub nickte. „Na dann, setzt dich und genieße das Schauspiel.“ Satan musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Beelzebub war ein wirklich guter Höllenfürst, den auch so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe brachte, wenn es dann allerdings um seine Kinder ging, kam dieser oftmals nicht mehr mit der Welt klar, aber solange keiner seiner Plagen in Satans Schloss herumgeisterte, war es dem Höllenherrscher egal, was Beelzebub tat.

Eine plötzliche Bewegung auf dem Bild ließ Satan wieder aufmerksam auf das Geschehene blicken. Neugierig sah er zu, wie Law anfing Kid zu streicheln, nachdem er diesen in seine Arme gezogen hatte. „Aww, das ist ja voll knuffig.“ Fast schon bekam er Diabetes, weil es einfach zu niedlich war. „Hm, naja, wenigstens kann ich meinem Sohn jetzt einen noch besseren Grund nennen, wieso er Kid nicht haben kann.“ Immer dieses blöde Gefasel von seinen Kindern. Seufzend drehte Satan die Kugel. Er wollte jetzt unbedingt wissen, was Law so träumte bei diesen Reaktionen. Kichernd sah er sich ein ähnliches Schauspiel im Traum des Reapers an. „Ach, gib doch zu, dass du das auch unglaublich niedlich findest!“ Geschlagen seufzte Beelzebub. „Ja, es ist wirklich sehr süß … und die Beiden haben sich bis vor wenigen Tagen noch aufs Blut gehasst. Irgendwie ging das jetzt echt schnell.“ Satan schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Basis war schon vorhanden, auf der sie sich gemocht hätten, allerdings hat der Hass diese Basis vollkommen verdeckt … Aww, schau mal, jetzt lächelt Law. Das ist so Zucker.“ Fast schon bekam Satan Herzchen auf den Augen, als er dieses Spiel betrachtete und Beelzebub saß nur kopfschüttelnd daneben. „Du kannst dich auch für alles begeistern, oder?“ Kurz überlegte Satan. „Nö, aber für vieles.“ Grinsend sah er wieder auf das Bild und entdeckte Kid in Butler Uniform, während Law noch in einem riesigen Bett saß, welches seinem fast schon Konkurrenz machen konnte, aber nur fast. Während er das Ganze weiter ansah, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hatte Law vielleicht einen Servant-Fetisch? Grinsend musste er natürlich sofort seinen Gedanken mit Beelzebub teilen. „Uhi, haben wir da vielleicht einen Fetisch des Reapers entdeckt? Was meinst du?“ Beelzebub zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ach menno, so machte das doch gar keinen Spaß. Grummelnd drehte er an der Kugel, als das Bild aus Laws Träumen dunkel wurde.

Law wachte auf und Satan musste wieder Grinsen. >„So kriegt man Fieber nicht in den Griff, jedenfalls nicht effektiv.“ - „Was wäre denn besser?!“ - „Ruhe, Brühe, Vitamine und Schlaf.“ - „Schön, dass ich welche gekocht hab.“ - „Du hast was?“ - „Ich hab Brühe gekocht. Hast mich ja vorhin drum gebeten.“< Das Gezeter der Beiden war einfach zu herrlich. „Die Beiden passen doch perfekt zusammen.“ Grummelnd antwortete Beelzebub: „Ja, du hast schon recht. Oh Hölle steh mir bei, wie soll ich das meinem Sohn nur beibringen?“ Verzweifelt sah er Satan an. „Hm, am besten gar nicht. Lass es ihn selber herausfinden.“ Geschlagen nickte Beelzebub. Auf einmal erschien Mammon mitten im Raum. Irritiert sahen sich der Herr der Völlerei und der Herr des Geizes an, bevor Mammon das Wort ergriff. „Deine Kinder?“ Der Höllenfürst nickte. „Deswegen habe ich keine.“ Bevor dies allerdings mal wieder zu einem Streit ausarten konnte, griff Satan ein. „Mammon, was suchst du hier?“ Völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen sah dieser den Höllenherrscher perplex an, während er sich zu besinnen versuchte. „Ähm, warte kurz … ach ja, da du ja diese wunderbare, allsehende Kristallkugel hast, würde ich gerne mal nach meinem Reaper sehen.“ Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung deutete Satan auf das Bild. Kurz zuvor hatte er die Kugel wieder gedreht um einen weiteren Einblick in die Träume es Reapers zu erhalten und diesmal war es wirklich zu komisch. Law badete in einem Meer aus Wackelpudding. Satan konnte einfach nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in Schallendes Gelächter aus, während Mammon mit Entsetzen sah, wie sich der Wackelpudding in … nun ja, sprichwörtlich Scheiße verwandelte. Als der Herr der Hölle dies sah, musste er nur noch lauter lachen und Beelzebub stimmte mit ein. „Mein … mein armer Reaper. Was hast du ihm bloß angetan?!“ Entsetzt sah Mammon Satan an. „Ach reg dich ab, der träumt das bloß. Law hatte eine Kopfverletzung und dadurch einen ziemlich hohen Blutverlust, auch hat er sich dadurch ein bisschen verkühlt und träumt jetzt mehr oder minder wirre Fieberträume. Da schau.“ Während Satan gesprochen hatte, hatte er die Kugel wieder etwas gedreht um Mammon zu zeigen, das Law eigentlich in einem Bett lag und nicht in Kackelpudding. Ja Kackelpudding, eine Mischung aus Kacke und Wackelpudding. Ganz stolz auf seine neue Wortschöpfung sah Satan wieder zum Herren des Geizes. Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und wieder holte immer wieder „mein armer Reaper“, während er verschwand.

Mit den Schultern zuckend wandte Satan sich wieder dem Bild zu und Beelzebub tat es ihm gleich. Als nach einigen Minuten nichts passierte, außer das Kid gelangweilt vor sich hinstarrte sah Satan den Herren der Völlerei an. „Du, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns mal einen kleine Spaß gönnen und ihm ein wenig die Langeweile vertreiben. Außerdem ist mir Law schon zu lange krank.“ Grinsend nickte Beelzebub. Also nahm sich der Höllenherrscher einen Block und eine Stift und schrieb schnell auf, was sie brauchten. Hmm, Medizin für Law … irgendwas Nettes gegen Kids Langeweile … und das Wichtigste: Kondome und Gleitgel. Hach, das ihm die noch eingefallen sind. Stolz präsentierte er Beelzebub die Liste und ließ sich ein Päckchen bringen mit dem Georderten Zeug. Nur wollte ihm Partout nichts für Kid einfallen, da kam dem Höllenfürst die rettende Idee. „Wir könnten ihm doch dieses eine Buch geben, das mit … du weißt schon … damit er weiß wies geht.“ Schallend lachte Satan auf. „Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, allerdings bezweifle ich, das Kid noch nicht weiß wie Sex funktioniert. Der war in seinem bisheriges Leben definitiv nicht keusch.“ Immer noch lachend packte er das Buch mit ein, dann stellte er die Medikamente drauf und versah das Ganze mit einem kleinen Briefchen. Einen Fingerschnips später hatte der Dämon das Paket auch schon und stellte nachdem er die Medizin und das Buch herausgenommen hatte, den Rest in eine Ecke. Lachend sah Satan sich dieses Schauspiel an. Es war einfach zu komisch, wie entsetzt Kid auf das Buch reagiert hat und es nun trotzdem las, aber nach kurzer Zeit wurde das auch schon wieder langweilig, also sahen sich die Beiden den nächsten Traum von Law an.

„Süß!“, war das erste was Beelzebub dazu sagte. Nicht einmal Satan hätte sich je ausmalen können wie niedlich Law in einem Kleid aussehen würde, naja ein bisschen lustig war es auch, aber vor allem süß. Lächelnd sahen sich die beiden Dämonen an, wie Kid und Law miteinander tanzten bis der Reaper wieder wach wurde. Sie lachten schallend, als Law sich über das Buch aufregte und das Tuch hinter Kid her warf. Diese Reaktion war einfach zu höllisch. Grinsend sahen sie sich dann den nächsten Traum von Law an und uhiuiui, da ging es schon ziemlich zur Sache. Mittlerweile war auch Beelzebub ziemlich bekehrt, das die Beiden aufeinander standen. Vor allem, als Kid sich dann neben Law legte und die Beiden eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen. „Ich geh dann mal. Es ist schon spät geworden.“ Satan nickte, auch völlig geschafft. Mit einem Mal war Beelzebub verschwunden *** und der Höllenherrscher stand langsam auf. Oh man jetzt hatten die Beiden doch tatsächlich zwei ganze Tage durch gemacht und vor der Kristallkugel gesessen. Gähnend streckte sich der Höllenfürst. Langsam ging er zu seinem Bett, müde ließ er sich in dieses fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Ein fröhliches „Guten Morgen“ weckte ihn. Bäh, es war nach seinem Gefühl eindeutig zu früh! Und was pikste ihn da dauernd in die Seite?! Wie ein müder Kater schlug er das Ding immer wieder weg, doch brachte das überhaupt nichts. Es hörte einfach nicht auf. „Bäh, was willst du Luzifer.“ Er hatte die Stimme schon länger erkannt, doch einfach nachzugeben war nicht seine Art. Grummelnd drehte er sich auf den Bauch. Weniger Angriffsfläche bieten ... oder so. „Aber du hast doch versprochen mit mir Shoppen zu gehen.“ Blitzschnell war der Höllenherrscher wach. Wann zum Teufel hatte er das versprochen?! „WAS?!“ Schmollend sah Luzifer ihn an. „Ja, beim letzten Fest.“ Der hatte ihn doch nicht schon wieder abgefüllt und ihm dann ein Versprechen entlockt oder? Grinsend sah Luzifer Satan an. Verdammt, es sah ganz danach aus. „Also schön, meinetwegen.“ Notgedrungen ließ sich Satan nun von Luzifer durch die verschiedensten Läden schleifen, da er seine Versprechen IMMER hielt. Seufzend sah er dem Herren des Hochmutes immer wieder beim neu ankleiden, umziehen und probieren zu. Nachdem Luzifer glücklich mit seinen Einkäufen war, konnte Satan endlich nach Hause zurück. Mist, jetzt hatte er einen ganzen Tag bei Kid und Law verpasst. Ach egal, er würde jetzt erst einmal wieder schlafen gehen. Völlig geschafft und mit schmerzenden Füßen stellte er sich unter die Dusche und fiel danach wie ein Stein ins Bett und träumte von vielen kleine Luzifern, die alle mit ihm einkaufen gehen wollten. ****

Mit noch immer schmerzenden Füßen stand Satan am nächsten Morgen auf. Er würde sich definitiv nie wieder betrinken, wenn Luzifer dabei war! Da kam nur Mist dabei raus. Seufzend stand er auf und ging, mit einem kleinen Umweg durch die Küche, in sein neues Lieblingszimmer. Gestern hatte er keine Chance gehabt zu den beiden Streithähnen zu schauen. Schnell warf er noch einen Blick auf ein paar Blätter, die ihm ein Bediensteter gegeben hatte. Hm, das konnte noch warten. Jetzt widmete er sich erst einmal wichtigeren Dingen, wie Kid und Law. Anscheinend lagen sie noch im Bett, wobei, nein nur Law lag im Bett Kid war gerade irgendwo anders. Hach wie langweilig, da sah er sich doch lieber den Papierkram an. Mittlerweile hatte er das Papierzeug fertig und sah wieder auf das Bild. Hach das war ja wieder süß, wie Kid Law half, obwohl sie sich eigentlich unter normalen Umständen gestritten hätten. Wirklich knuffig. Auch die Fragerei war echt interessant, vor allem das Law fast schon eifersüchtig auf die Erwähnung Killers reagierte, bis Kid klar stellte, das er nur ein Freund war. Sehr aufschlussreich und lustig war es auf jeden Fall. Das allerdings Law dann einfach so verschwand, passte Satan überhaupt nicht. Jetzt wäre doch der perfekte Moment zum Flirten gewesen! Und dann verschwand Law einfach im Schlafzimmer! Kid lief ihm nicht einmal nach, obwohl er ihm fast schon sehnsüchtig hinter her sah! Frustriert ging Satan raus und beschloss jetzt erst einmal einigen aufgeschobenen Arbeiten nach zu gehen. Wenn die Beiden ihn nur Aufregten, konnte er gleich Arbeiten! Hatte ja eh beides den gleichen Effekt! Grummelnd ging er in seinen Thronsaal und hörte sich den ganzen Nachmittag Belange von anderen Dämonen an, hach wie er das vermisst hatte … nicht! Am späten Nachmittag entschloss Satan früh in sein Bett zu gehen, würde ja eh nichts mehr bringen noch wach zu bleiben und wenn er jetzt noch einmal zu den Beiden schauen würde, würde es ihn nur wieder aggressiv und zornig machen, also legte er sich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er früh auf. Anstandshalber sah er lieber mal bei Kid und Law vorbei, nur das bei ihnen nichts passiert war … natürlich nicht zur eigenen Belustigung. Gespannt schritt er in den Raum mit der Kristallkugel und setzte sich. Oh wie süß, die beiden lagen eng zusammen gekuschelt im Bett, würde nur einer dem anderen noch etwas näher kommen, würden sie sich küssen. Das wäre ja mal voll kawaii! Ohh, und es passierte wirklich. Schnell zwickte Satan sich um sich ganz sicher sein zu können, dass es kein Traum war. AUTSCH! Nein war es nicht. Hach, endlich. Jetzt konnte es ja nur besser werden, vor allem wenn die beiden zusammen kamen wären auch diese ganzen Streitereien Vergangenheit! Grinsend sah er sich das ganze weiter an, doch das Grinsen wich immer mehr und mehr aus seinem Gesicht. Nein, Nein! NEIN! Kid sprang jetzt nicht auf und rannte weg?! Das konnte der doch nicht machen! Fassungslos sah er weiterhin auf das Bild, bis Law auch aufstand und in den Wald verschwand. Was zur Hölle ging nur in den beiden vor, das sie ständig abhauten, wenn irgendwas passierte? Wütend schlug er mit der Hand auf den nahestehenden Tisch. Ein leises Krachen, welches aus der Kugel drang, lies ihn auf sehen. Shit, jetzt hatte er doch tatsächlich ein Loch geschaffen in das Law hinein fiel. Das wollte er nicht! Kurz sah er noch nach, ob Law noch lebte, bevor er sich gegen die Stirn schlug. Reaper können nicht sterben, von daher, müsste er sich eigentlich keine Sorgen machen, er hoffte nur dass Kid ihn bald fand. Irgendwie hatte er gerade ein Déjà-vu, war das nicht auch kurz zuvor noch einer seiner Gedanken gewesen? Egal. Den ganzen Tag sah er sich noch die Bilder an, aber es änderte sich nichts mehr. Mit nagenden Schuldgefühlen ging er dann spät nachts ins Bett und konnte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein keinen Schlaf finden.

Mit riesigen Augenringen stand Satan am nächsten Tag auf. Grummelig, wie eh und je, ging er wieder in das Zimmer des Grauens. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf die Couch und schaute gespannt auf das Bild. Erleichtert seufzte er auf, als er sah, dass Kid Law fand. Wenigstens etwas um das er sich keine Sorgen mehr machen musste, jetzt war nur noch die Beziehung der Beiden Fragwürdig. Gerade als der Dämon Law rauszog, gab er ihnen noch einen kleinen extra Schubs, um den Beiden noch ein bisschen extra nachzuhelfen. Grinsend sah er, wie sich die Beiden ansahen. Ja, endlich, jetzt mussten sie sich nur noch eingestehen dass sie sich mochten … sehr, sehr mochten und dann wäre alles perfekt.

Ein plötzliches Räuspern unterbrach Satans Gedankengänge. Schnell drehte er sich um und entdeckte Asmodeus hinter sich. „Du schaust doch nicht einfach ohne mich Pornos, oder?“ Entsetzt sah der Herr der Lust ihn an. „Nein! Was denkst du denn, ich behalte nur Kid und Law im Auge.“ Mit großen Augen sah sein Gegenüber Satan an. „Was?! Uhhh, du kleiner Spanner. Lass mich auch mit schauen, dass sieht nämlich gerade sehr interessant aus.“ Sich über die Lippen leckend kam Asmodeus näher und setzte sich neben Satan, dieser sah nun wieder auf das Bild und erschrak. Die Beiden waren ja schon ziemlich heftig am vögeln. Wie hatte sich das bitte bis dahin entwickeln können, vor allem in so einer kurzen Zeitspanne? ***** „Schau mal einer an. Kid hat ja zwei Guiche-Piercings, das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut.“ Oh nein, das wollte er gar nicht Wissen! Schnell schaltete er die Kugel aus. „Hey, was soll das? Gerade wo es so spannend wird!“ Schmollend saß Asmodeus auf dem Sofa. „Entschuldigung, aber das wollte ich mir wirklich nicht anschauen. Ich glaub ich kann sie dann demnächst zurückholen. Meinst du drei Stunden reichen?“ Nun sah der Herr der Lust nachdenklich aus. „Hm, nimm lieber vier Stunden.“ Okay, er würde fünf draus machen. „Ach ja und sag den beiden, dass ich nach so einer Show nicht mehr böse bin.“ Und mit einem mal war er so schnell wie er gekommen war auch wieder weg. Seufzend rutschte Satan noch weiter auf die Couch. Oh nein, er würde das den Beiden ganz bestimmt nicht sagen …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumme Kommentare einer Beta:  
> *Beta: XD, beste Stelle im Kapitel bis jetzt  
> **Beta: der Kerl muss Strom kosten haben wie noch mal was  
> ***Beta: wenn jeder einfach so auftauchen und verschieden kann wie er will, warum bemühen die sich dann überhaupt noch mit Türen?? Ich: Höflichkeit?  
> ****Beta: Neue beste Stelle XD  
> *****Beta: Einmal wenn man net hinschaut XD


End file.
